Twenty Four: Day Three
by Alex28
Summary: I am sorry i havnt posted new chaps in a while. This is just an authors comment explaining why. New chap with in a couple of weeks
1. Jack goes back to CTU

****

The following takes place between 1:00 Pm and 2:00 Pm

It has been one day since federal agent Jack Bauer went into the hospital after stopping a war with three innocent countries and getting a nuclear bomb off United States soil. Also President Palmer has been in the hospital after his press conference where right as he was leaving he collapsed.

Kim was walking down the hall of the hospital with a trey of food in here hand when she came to the door leading to room number seventy eight. She opened the door and walked into the room, she put the trey down on a table and walked over to her fathers bed. She looked down at him and said 

"Dad wake up"

She shook him a couple of times and Jack looked up at her and said

"Hey sweetheart"

Kim smiled at him and said 

"I guess you needed that sleep you have been sleeping since yesterday"

Everything that happened yesterday came into Jacks head then he looked at Kim and said 

"Yeah a lot happened yesterday, by the way where is Kate?"

Kim looked at him and said

"She was here last night but she went home to get some rest she said that she would come back today, what is going on with you two any way?"

Jack looked at her confused and said 

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys dating or something?"

"No I just met her yesterday nothing like that is going on"

Kim smiled at him and walked over to the trey and picked it up and put it on her fathers lap

"I went home and made it this morning its steak and corn"

Jack looked up at her and said thanks then he began to eat the food. After about ten minutes he was finished eating and he put the trey on the side table next to his bed. Right as he put it down his doctor came into the room and said

"Ah your awake I'm glad to see that you saved all our lives today I am really great full"

Jack looked at him and smiled and then said

"So how am I doing?"

The doctor said 

"Your doing just fine no major heart problems we got that under control you just need to rest for a few days and take some pills I am going to give you every four hours and you will be fine"

Jack looked at him and thanked him then the doctor walked out of the room. Kim walked over to a bag in the corner of the room picked it up and walked back over to her father. She handed her father the bag and said

"I went to the house and got you some clothes"

Jack thanked her and got up and went into the bathroom to change. Right after Jack got his pants on Kim yelled

"Dad come out and look at this"

Jack ran out of the bathroom and looked up at the T.V and the news reporter said

"A day has passed since federal agent Jack Bauer got a nuclear bomb out of Los Angeles and stopped a major war, right after the president called off the bombers to bomb the innocent countries he gave a press conference when he was leaving the conference he collapsed suddenly in front of his limo. The skin on his hand was burning off and he passed out. Some kind of acid entered his body through his hand and made him sick. They don't know what the acid is yet but Palmer is stable at the present time. We will keep you posted when we learn more. For Fox Twenty Five news this is David Wade. 

Jack looked down at his shirt and put it on the walked over to his bed and put his shoes and socks on. Kim looked at him and said

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to CTU to see if I can help in any way" 

"But the doctor said.."

"I know what the doctor said but I want to help"

Kim looked at him then got her coat on and they both ran out of the room right as they were about to get on the elevator Jacks doctor stopped them and said

"Jack where are you going?"

Jack looked at him and said 

"You heard about the president right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I am going to CTU to help them figure out who did this"

"But you need to rest"

"I know please just let me go"

  
The doctor looked at him and said

"Ok just take these pills every four hours or you will get the pains again"

Jack took the pills and got in the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. As the elevator was going down he looked at Kim and said

"Do you have your car?"

"Yes"

"Let me see the keys"

She handed Jack the keys and they both got out of the elevator and ran to her car. They both got in and Jack started the car and started driving to CTU.

1:29:54

Tony Almeda was sitting at his desk when his phone rang

"CTU Almeda"

"Tony its Chappell from district listen I want Jack Bauer working with your guys to find out who plotted the hit on Palmer"

"Ryan I cant Jack is in the hospital he might have heart problems" 

"Look Tony I don't want to have another day like we did before just do what I say"

"Ryan I am not calling him in he is in the hospital damn it!"

"This is a order from the President!"

"Well tell him Jack Bauer is in the hospital with hear problems!!"

Tony slammed down the phone and rubbed his face. Michelle came up to Tony's office and said 

"What's wrong I heard you yelling up here?"

"Chappell wants me to send in Jack but I told him he was in the hospital but he doesn't care"

Michelle looked at him and sighed

"Some people will never change"

  
Tony looked at her and laughed and said

"You know I'm thinking you remember the plot to kill Palmer a year ago?"

Michelle looked at him and said 

"Yeah"

"Well the sniper that tried to kill him was dressed up like a photographer but no one ever found him I'm thinking that he mite be involved with this one"

Michelle looked at him and then Tony said 

"It's just a theory I'm probably wrong, anyway is there a way you can get a list of names of the people who were at the press conference?"

"I can try"

"Ok go do that for me then"

Michelle walked down the stairs and Tony just looked around his office then closed his eyes.

1:36:23

Jack pulled up to the CTU parking lot and walked into the building and walked up to Tony's office. Tony looked at Jack and said

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"The doctor let me go because I wanted to come here and help out"

"Shouldn't you be resting with your heart problems and everything?"

"I'm fine as long as I take pills every four hours"

"Oh well Chappell wanted you working here any way but I refused to call him you should call in and let him know you're here"

Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed Chappell's number"

"Ryan Chappell"

"Ryan, Jack here why did you want me in?"

"I don't know it was the Presidents order so I had to follow out with it, I thought Tony said you were in the hospital?"

"I was but I came in on my own, Tony told me you said your still a real bastard I figured you would of lightened up a little"

"Yeah well the President wants to see you at the hospital"

"What hospital is he at?"

"The one in North Hollywood"

"Really, I was just there ok what room number?"

  
"Twenty Seven"

Jack hung up the phone and looked at Tony 

"I need a car ready in five minutes"

Tony got up and went down stairs, Jack turned to Kim and said 

"Listen I want you to go home and stay there if any thing comes up call me ok?"

"But dad I don't want to be alone again"

"Kim I don't want to leave you alone either but I cant take you with me now just go to the house ok?"

Kim nodded Jack handed her the keys to her car and the house and kissed her on the fore head and said

"I love you"

Kim smiled and ran down stairs and got into her car. Jack walked down stairs and saw Michelle 

"Hey Michelle how are you doing?"

She looked up at him and said 

"Hey Jack, I'm fine, I thought you were at the hospital"

"They let me out early"

She smiled then Tony walked up to Jack and said

"Jack I have been thinking remember the assaination attempt against Palmer last year?"

"Yeah"

"Well the guy that was dressed up like the photographer was never found I think he might be behind this"

Jack looked at him and thought for a minute and said

"You might be rite why don't you check on that for me"

"Ok, and you car is ready it's the silver Civic out side"

"Ok thanks Tony"

Jack ran out side got in the Civic and there was a brief case in the passenger seat. Jack opened it up. Inside there was a hand gun with eight clips and the keys to the car. Jack grabbed the keys and started up the car and took off.

1:47:45

Kim pulled up to the house and got out of the car and walked to the door and unlocked it. The alarm went off and she ran to it and entered the code and it went off. She walked around the house and looked around she hasn't been back ever since the night she got kidnapped. She ran up to her room and looked around. Everything there was still the same all he posters were up and he computer was still there. She turned on her computer and went through all he emails she had bout one hundred emails from all her friends. After she was done checking her emails and laid down on her bed and fell asleep. 

1:51:00

Jack pulled up to the hospital and ran back in and walked up to the main desk. 

"Where is President Palmers room?"

  
"I can't just let you in there you need access"

Jack pulled out his CTU id and showed it to the lady and she said

"I'm sorry that's not enough"

"Well then call his room and ask for clearance for Jack Bauer"

"I am only suppose to call if it is and emergency"

Jack began to yell

"Damn it lady this is a emergency"

"I'm sorry I can't let you in"

Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head

"TAKE ME TO HIS ROOM NOW!"

The woman began to cry and Jack yelled

"NOW!"

She walked in front of him and took him to Palmers room. When the secret service saw Jack with the gun they ran to him and tackled him to the ground and took the gun out of his hands. They pulled Jack up and looked at him and said

"Bauer why did you have your gun pointed at this woman?"

"She wouldn't let me in I told her to call but she wouldn't so it was the only way I could get in"

One of them handed him his gun and took him into Palmers room. Palmer was sleeping and Jack stood by the window. He was looking at Palmer then up at the T.V and the reporter was reporting on Palmer. Jack then looked out the window and saw some one on the roof of the building across from the hospital with a sniper rifle. Jack turned around and yelled

"GET DOWN"

Right as Jack ducked down a bullet flew through the window shattering the glass.

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	2. Another hit on Palmer

The following takes place between 2:00 Pm and 3:00 Pm

As Jack hit the floor he felt pieces of glass hit his body and a sharp pain in his hand. He looked at his hand and he had a piece of glass in it. He ripped it out and let out a small grunt. He backed up against the wall and jumped up to the window to see if the sniper was still there. Right when he jumped up another bullet ripped through the wall and he ducked down again. He looked in front of him and saw the President awake and secret service covering him. He crawled next to the bed and got up and stood next to one of the secret service men. 

"Get him to his limo now we need to get him to a different hospital"

"What hospital can we go to?"

"There is one about fifteen minutes away next to the CTU building I'll lead you there"

The man nodded and they took the President and ran out of the room. Jack ran back over to the window and saw the sniper running. He grabbed his handgun and began to shoot at the sniper but missed. He then ran down stairs into the lobby and out into the parking lot. Once he got into the parking lot he heard gunfire and a bullet almost hit his foot. He dodged the bullet and ran to his car once he got into the car his window shattered and he backed out of the parking lot and looked behind him and the limo was following him then he took off. As he was driving he heard his tire pop and he started to swerve. He swerved into the left lane and a Mack truck was heading towards him. He turned to the right just in time and pulled over to the side of the road. The limo stopped behind him and he grabbed the brief case and ran into the limo and the limo took off. Jack sat next to the President and looked at him and said

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Listen, do you remember the hit on you a year ago?"

"Yea of course I do"

"Yeah well Tony Almeda thinks that the guy who disguised him self as the photographer might being trying to kill you, witch I think he could be right because we never found him"

"Hmm he may be right is he looking into it?"

"Yes I have him looking into it right now sir"

2:14:23

Kim was sleeping in her house when she heard her phone ring. She woke up and walked over to the phone and clicked the talk button.

"Hello"

"Hello Kim"

"Who is this?"

"A friend of some one you know"

"Tell me who this is or I'll hang up"

"Kim you better watch your back"

Kim hung up the phone and walked out of her room. She went out into the kitchen and opened the freezer and got a frozen pizza and put it in the microwave. When she looked out the kitchen she saw some one run by. She yelled in fear and ran into her room and grabbed the phone and dialed Jacks cell phone.

2:20:21

Jack was sitting in the limo and his cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and picked it up. Before he could even say hello the person on the other end hung up. Jack hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. The President looked at him and asked

  
"Who was it?"

"I don't know they hung up"

Jack looked out the window and they kept driving. After ten minutes they finally got to the hospital and Jack and the secret service walked the President into the hospital. A nurse walked over to them and said

"President Palmer why are you here?, I thought you were at the hospital in North Hollywood."

Jack walked in front of her and said

"Some one tried to shoot him, we need a room now"

"Is he injured?"

"No he just needs some where else to stay it's to risky for him to stay there"

"Ok I will find a room for him right away"

"Thank you"

Jack walked over to the President and said

"I am going over to CTU to inform them on what's going on I'll call you if I find out anything"

"Ok"

Jack began to walk away and the President said

"Jack"

  
Jack turned around and said

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me in the past year I consider you a good friend of mine and I trust you more than anyone else"

Jack smiled and said

"Thank you Mr. President"

He then turned around and ran out the door and towards CTU. 

2:32:00 (I know your thinking how that happened that quickly just remember it took Jack ten minutes to get to the hospital)

Jack ran through the CTU metal detectors and the alarm began to go off. The security guard stopped him. Jack pulled out his badge and then showed him his gun witch made the metal detectors to go off. The guard let him go and he ran into the building. Jack ran up into Tony's office and Michelle was there with him and Jack told them what happened. Then Tony said

"So there all ready trying to kill him because the acid didn't work?"

"Well we don't know if the acid isn't going to kill him because we have no idea what it is yet but if they followed him to the hospital and tried to kill him, I am assuming the acid is not deadly"

Tony nodded his head and then Michelle said

"I looked up the photographers for the day the first hit was planned on Palmer but there is to many of them, Jack do you remember his name?"

Jack looked at her and said

"Yes his name was Martin Belkin but he died when the air plane crashed"

Michelle looked at him and sighed and said

"There is no way I can find out what his real name was then"

Jack though for a minute then looked at Tony and said

"Tony where is Nina if she worked with Drazen she would know because Gains was working for Drazen and the sniper was working for Gains so she would know his name"

Tony looked at Jack and said

"She is still in LA precinct but I don't know if you should see her"

"Tony just bring her in here I will control my self, it may be our only way to get a lead on this thing"

Tony looked around and said

"Ok I'll go call the precinct and see if they will let her over here but division might not approve of it"

"Don't worry about division I will handle that just go call and see if you can get her in here"

Tony picked up his phone and called the precinct and Jack took out his cell phone and dialed division. He walked out of the room and Chappell answered the phone.

"Ryan Chappell"

"Ryan it's Jack I may know a way to find out who is working on the hit against Palmer but I will need you ok for me to bring Nina Myers in here"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on Jack don't think I am just going to let you bring in the woman who killed you wife tell me why you need her in there first and I'll think about it"

Jack sighed and said 

"You remember the hit on Palmer a year ago?"

"Yes I do"

"Well the photographer that tried killing him escaped and was never found now he was working under the name of Martin Belkin, but a Martin Belkin died on the plane that crashed over the Mojave desert. But the man who tried killing the President worked for Ira Gains and Gains worked for the Drazen's and Nina was also working for the Drazen's so she might know the name of the photographer."

"That's a pretty good theory, this isn't like me but since I agree with you for once I will allow you to bring her in but don't do anything stupid and call me if you get some answers out her"

"I will, thank you Ryan"

Jack hung up the phone and put it in his pocket and walked back in to Tony's office. Tony looked at Jack and asked

"How did it go"

"He is allowing us to bring her in"

"Wow I figured he would of said no he doesn't seem to like you to much"

"Yeah I figured he would say no to, are they bringing her?"

"Yeah she will be here in fifteen minutes"

"Ok good"

2:47:34

Kim was laying on her bed and her door was locked and she was very scared. As she tried calling her father the phone went dead and the person who called her was in the house and was banging on her door.

"Damn it Kim let me in!"

"Who are you!?"

There was no answer, Kim ran to her closet and hid in there and almost started to cry but she held the tears in. After she got in the closet she heard a gun shot and the door flew open. She jumped in terror but tried not to make any noise. 

"Come on out Kim I know your in here"

She stood up in the closet and looked out through the little whole that was there from when she got into a fight with her mom and punched it. The man was looking under the bed and he had a hand gun in his hand. He began to walk towards the closet and Kim began to back up. He opened the closet door and Kim ran out towards him and tackled him and ran for her door but before she could get to it he grabbed her leg and she tripped…

2:51:34

Jack was sitting in Tony's office waiting for Nina to come when Tony's phone rang

"CTU Almeda"

After Tony hung up the phone he said

"Jack Nina some how got out of the police car and killed a officer they are right down the street.."

Before Tony could finish his sentence Jack grabbed his gun and ran out of CTU. He ran down the street and took a left and saw the crashed police car and saw the officer who got killed partner standing there holding his head. Jack ran up to him and asked 

"Witch way did she go?"

He pointed to the right and saw Nina running down the street. Jack began to run. As he was running down the street a car drove out in front of him and he flipped over the hood and landed on his feet and kept running. After running for a few minutes he was right behind he but he did not want to shoot her because he thought he could catch up to her. Right when he was about to grab for her she turned around with a gun in her hand, Jack dove behind the car and hear the bullet shatter the front window. Jack stood up and saw Nina running down a alley. He took out his gun and chased after her again. She turned around and shot at him but she missed. Then Jack aimed his gun at her foot and shot her and she fell over. Jack ran up to her fast and kicked the gun out of her hand and pointed the gun at her head.

"Get up"

She was yelling in pain and Jack grabbed her and slammed her against the building. He then pushed her in front of him and put the gun to her head and grabbed he arm and said 

"Walk"

They then began walking towards CTU.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	3. Questioning Nina

The following takes place between 3:00 PM and 4:00 PM  
  
Kim looked behind her and she saw a man with curly hair and a hand gun holding on to her leg, she stopped trying to get away when she noticed the gun. The man got up and picked her up then pushed her on to her bed, he pointed the gun at her and Kim yelled  
  
"What do you want, take anything you want just leave me alone!"  
  
"Do you want to know what I want Kim?, I want you dead!"  
  
Kim began to cry and asked  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what you did to my brother"  
  
"Who is your brother?"  
  
"C'mon you can't tell?, I look just like him"  
  
Kim began to look at him for a minute then she said  
  
"Miguel's brother?"  
  
He nodded his head and said  
  
"He lost his legs because of you!"  
  
Kim began to cry even more and put her hands into her face, a couple of seconds later Miguel's brother walked over to the other side of the room and slammed the wall with his fist. Kim looked up and noticed he was turned away from her, she wiped the tears from her eyes and got up behind him and kicked him in the back of his leg as hard as she could. He yelled in pain and fell over. Kim then kicked him in the face repeatedly un till he was knocked un conscious. She then grabbed the gun out of his hand and ran to here car.  
  
3:04:59  
  
Jack was walking down the street with Nina, holding her arms so she could not run away from them. After a few steps Nina fell to the ground and shouted in pain, Jack ducked down beside her and took off her shoe to see where the bullet hit her. It went into her ankle and there was no exit wound. Right when Jack was about to say anything his cell phone rang, he grabbed it out of his pocket and said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
On the other line he could hear Kim crying then she said  
  
"Daddy Miguel's brother just came to the house and tried to kill me, he said he wanted to kill me because it was my fault Miguel had to get his legs cut off, but I knocked him out and took his gun and ran I am in my car now I don't know where to go"  
  
Jack punched the wall and closed his eyes and said   
  
"Kim I want you to go to CTU I am heading there right now I will meet you there"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and Nina said  
  
"Kim still calling daddy when ever she is in trouble?"  
  
Jack looked at her, fed up with her crap and pulled her up and began to walk again. She then screamed and said  
  
"What are you doing I can't walk!"  
  
Jack turned around and said  
  
"Shut up your not going to have to walk!"  
  
Jack then grabbed his CTU badge out of his pocked and walked out into the middle of the road and held out his badge, a red Ford Explorer stopped and Jack walked up to the mans window and showed him the badge,  
  
"I am federal agent Jack Bauer and I need you to take me to the CTU building"  
  
The man looked at him strangely and said  
  
"Why don't you just walk it's right down the street"  
  
Jack was beginning to get annoyed and said  
  
"Sir I work there don't you think I know where it is, it's her she has been shot in the ankle and she can't walk the rest of the way"  
  
The man looked at Nina and said   
  
"Ok get in the back"  
  
Jack got in first then pulled in Nina, as he pulled her in he put his gun against her stomach and the man began to drive. Jack looked at Nina and he could tell she was in a lot of pain,  
  
"When we get to CTU I will have them take the bullet out and give you a pain killer before I talk to you"   
  
As they were driving the man started to swerve the Explorer left and right, when Jack could steady him self he could see that there was another car coming right at them. Jack tried getting his seat belt on but before he could the two cars collided. Jack got tossed from his seat and landed on his head.  
  
3:12:02   
  
Tony was waiting for Jack to come back in with Nina he then looked at Michelle and said   
  
"Jack should have been in by now if he got Nina or he at least should have called"  
  
Michelle looked up at Tony and said  
  
"Give him a couple of more minutes I am sure he is on his way now"  
  
Right as Michelle said that Tony's phone began to ring,  
  
"CTU Almeda"  
  
"Tony this is Ryan, how is the investigation going with Nina?"  
  
Tony looked down and then back up and said  
  
"Well Ryan while the police were bringing her in, she escaped and Jack went out and tried to get her, I haven't heard from him since"  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
Tony looked at his watch and said  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago"  
  
"Well call me when you get in touch with him"  
  
"I will"  
  
Tony hung up the phone, sighed, and rubbed his face.  
  
3:16:32  
  
Jack opened his eyes and flinched in pain, he moved his hand to his forehead and felt a small piece of glass sticking out of it, he grabbed it and pulled it out. He let out a small grunt of pain and blood began to drip down his head. He looked in front of him and saw that the drivers neck was broken and he had glass sticking out of his eyes  
  
"Damn it"  
  
Jack then looked behind him and saw that Nina was passed out but she looked like she was not hurt at all. Just to be sure and crawled over to her and felt her pulse, she was still alive. Jack then laid back down for a minute and rubbed his forehead, he looked at his hand and saw there was blood, he moved his shirt up to his forehead and wiped it off. He then looked at the door and crawled over to it and tried opening it but it would not open. He then looked at the window witch was surprisingly not broken and he began to kick it in. After a few kicks all the glass was broken and right before he crawled out he heard his cell phone ring, he turned around and saw it up near the front of the car. He crawled over to it and picked it up,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jack it's Tony what's going on?"  
  
"Tony, I caught up to Nina but she was running away from me, so I had to shoot her and I shot her in the ankle, I cuffed her and began to walk to CTU but the pain was to much for her to bare so I got a man to get us a ride over here, on the way some one crashed into us and the car flipped over I am in the car right now, the driver is dead but Nina is ok"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Jack looked out the window and saw that he was at the end of the street the CTU building was on,  
  
"At the end of the street CTU is on all the way to the right"  
  
"Ok I will be right there with a medical team"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and crawled out of the explorer, he looked around and saw that there was a group of people watching and he could hear an ambulance coming. He walked over to the back of the Explorer and broke the back of the window with his gun, he pulled Nina out and laid her on the ground, Jack then looked behind him and saw a ambulance coming down the street then he looked to his right and saw that Tony was running towards him. As Tony was running he pointed his gun in Jack direction. Confused Jack turned around and right as he turned around Nina stabbed a large piece of glass into his shoulder. Jack let out a loud cry of pain and fell to the ground. Tony pulled the trigger and shot Nina in the leg, Nina fell to the ground and Tony ran up to Jack,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Jack flinched as he touched the glass and nodded. The emergency team ran over to Jack and took him to the back of the ambulance. There they took out the piece of glass and gave him some pain killers, Jack got up and saw that they were putting Nina into the truck, Jack ran over to the man who had her and said  
  
"What are you doing I need her for questioning right now"  
  
The man looked at him and said  
  
"Sir she has been shot twice and we need to get the bullets out of her"  
  
"I realize that but she is a important part in the case of trying to find out who tried to assonate the President"  
  
The man looked at Jack and said  
  
"Can I see your ID?"  
  
Jack pulled out his ID card and the man looked at him and said  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were Jack Bauer, I work at the hospital the President is at and he told us all to help you out in anyway we could and not to get in your way"  
  
Jack looked at him and took the bed Nina was on and began to run to the CTU building.   
  
3:23:00  
  
Jack was pushing Nina to the medical room when his cell phone rang, Jack picked it up and looked at the caller ID and say that it was Kim's cell phone number,  
  
"Kim?"  
  
He could tell that Kim was crying and then he heard her say  
  
  
  
"Daddy I called auntie I could go there if you wanted instead of going to CTU"  
  
"Kim I would feel a lot better if you came here because there are people who can protect you, I will have someone go to the house and get him if he is still unconscious but come here right now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and pushed Nina into the medical room and looked at one of the doctors and said,  
  
"Get the bullets out of her ankle and leg as fast as you can I need to talk to her"  
  
He then walked out of the medical room and walked up to Tony  
  
"That will probably take a half hour before I can talk to her, there is a problem going on at my house some one tried to kill Kim, she said she knocked him unconscious she is coming here and I am going to my house to get the kid"  
  
"Some one should come with you"  
  
"No I am doing this my self but I am going to need another car"  
  
"There is a black Neon in the parking lot take it"  
  
Tony threw him the keys and Jack ran out into the parking lot and got into the car, Jack checked his gun and put another clip in it and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
3:25:32  
  
Kate Warner locked her door and walked out to her car, as she got in she realized that she had left her car keys in her house and she got out of her car and went into her house to get them.  
  
"Come on Kate get with it"  
  
She had been a nervous wreck since she last saw Jack, she was very worried about him she was beginning to feel some affection for him. She got back in her car and backed out of her drive way and began to drive to the hospital. She turned the radio on and the news reporter said  
  
"Earlier today someone tried to kill President Palmer in the hospital, federal agent Jack Bauer and the secret service were responsible for getting him out alive, no one knows where they took President Palmer yet but they assume he is in another hospital"  
  
Kate looked confused and began to think for a minute, she then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jack's cell,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack it is Kate why are you out of the hospital?"  
  
"They let me out, I woke up and started to watch the news and heard about the assaination attempt on President Palmer, I convinced the doctor to let me go he just gave me some pills and told me I would be fine I just have to take the pills every four hours"  
  
"Do you really think you should be doing this after what happened?"  
  
"Kate I want to help and the President requested my help"  
  
"Dose he know what happened?"  
  
"No and it would be better if it stayed that way, listen Kate my daughter is going to CTU something came up again do you mind staying with here there?, I will be back to CTU in about ten minutes"  
  
"No Jack that's fine"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and continued toward his house.  
  
3:28:45  
  
Kim pulled into CTU and walked in the door, as she walked into the door the security guard stopped her because she did not have a pass,  
  
"Listen my dad is Jack Bauer and he sent me here call him and he will confirm it"  
  
"Jack left about five minutes ago"  
  
Kim looked confused then said  
  
"Well ask Tony Almeda my dad might have told him"  
  
The man walked to the corner and got on his radio and said  
  
"Tony dose Jack have a daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"She is here"  
  
"Well let her through"  
  
The man walked back over to Kim and said   
  
"I'm sorry about that go ahead"  
  
Kim smiled and ran into CTU.  
  
3:30:02  
  
Jack pulled up to the driveway of his house, pulled out his gun and ran to the door and walked in with his gun pointed out in front of him. He made a quick swoop around the kitchen and living room and then went down the hall, at the end of this hall was his bed room then Kim's then the bathroom. He walked down the hall as quietly as he could and checked the bathroom first and no one was there. He went into Kim's room and saw a small blood stain on the carpet, he walked around and checked her closet and found nothing. He then went and checked his room and saw that there was a small stain of blood on his carpet to. He looked under the bed and all around him room and found nothing, he was about to walk out of the room then he heard a small noise coming from the closet. He walked over to it and opened it, right as he opened it someone jumped out at him and hit Jack with a baseball bat in the stomach, he dropped the bat and ran. Jack grabbed his stomach and ran down the hall and saw the kid turn the corner heading out of the house, Jack ran around the corner and saw him run out to his car. Jack ran out side and when he got out there the kid was already backing out of the drive way, Jack help up his gun and yelled  
  
"Stop the car!"  
  
The kid kept on backing out, Jack then fired his gun and the kid let go of the steering wheel and the car kept rolling back, Jack ran after the car and caught up to it, he threw the kid out and jumped in and stopped the car. Jack then walked over to the kid and saw that he shot him in the chest but he was still breathing, Jack pulled out his cell phone and called Tony,  
  
"CTU Almeda"  
  
"Tony its Jack, is found the kid who tried to kill Kim. I had to shoot him and I shot him in the chest, call the hospital near CTU and tell them I'll be there in five minutes"  
  
Jack then hung up the phone put the kid in the car and took off.   
  
3:34:03  
  
Kim looked around and saw Tony and ran up to him,  
  
"Tony where is my dad?"  
  
Tony turned around and said  
  
"He went to your house to get the kid who tried to kill you, he is bringing him to the hospital now and then he is coming back here"  
  
"I'm confused he said he was doing something and he will send some one over"  
  
"Kim I have to call some one"  
  
Tony handed Kim a key card and pointed to holding room one  
  
"Can you go wait there I won't be that long"  
  
Kim nodded and ran over and went into the room. Tony picked up his phone and dialed the hospital  
  
"Hello this is the Hollywood hospital"  
  
"Yeah this is Tony Almeda with CTU, one of our agents Jack Bauer is bringing a kid there he should be there in a couple of minutes, he has a bullet wound to the chest I want you to have a medical team ready"  
  
"Ok I can do that, anything else?"  
  
"Yes I need to speak to Dr. Cliff"  
  
"One moment please"  
  
Tony was put on hold and while he was on hold Kate Warner came in and walked over to Tony  
  
"Tony.."  
  
Tony looked at her and said   
  
"Hold on one second"  
  
Dr. Cliff then answered the phone and said  
  
"Tony, what do you need"  
  
"Did you get the results back yet?"  
  
"Ah yes we did, the man who crashed into Bauer's vehicle was a German named George Vizhargen he flew in from Germany two days ago"  
  
Tony looked around for a minute and said  
  
"Two days ago, that is the day the nuke was brought on to American soil, Dr. is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes he is, why?"  
  
"I will be sending some one to ask him question's within the next two hours"  
  
Tony hung up the phone and then turned back to Kate,  
  
"Sorry about that, why are you here?"  
  
"Jack didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, tell me what?"  
  
"He asked me to come in to look after Kim"  
  
Tony picked up his phone again and dialed Jack's cell,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack it's Tony, did you send in Kate Warner to look after Kim?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Ok, also I had a Dr. look up some information for me, like who the man was, he is German his name is George Vizhargen, and he flew into LA on the day the bomb was brought onto American soil, he is still alive I told the Dr. I would send someone in to question him within the next two hours"  
  
"Ok I'll go in and question him when I am done with Nina, I'm pulling in to the hospital now, I have to go speak with the President then I will be there"  
  
Tony hung up the phone and looked at Kate,  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Tony took Kate into the holding room and said  
  
"Your dad sent her over, Kim your dad is going to be here in about five minutes I have to go do something I will be right back"  
  
Tony closed the door and walked over to Michelle's deck and said  
  
"I need you to find out all the information you can on a George Vihargen"  
  
"I'll get right on it"  
  
3:42:01  
  
Jack parked his car and ran into the hospital and walked up to a Dr. and held up his badge  
  
"I am agent Jack Bauer you should have been informed on my arrival"  
  
"Yes we have where is the injured person"  
  
Jack ran out to the car and the medical team followed, the wheeled him into the hospital and Jack then walked back in and began to walk towards the President's room. Secret service stopped Jack first then the let him by, Jack walked into the room and walked to the Presidents bed,  
  
"Mr. President I need to ask you a favor"  
  
The President looked at him and said  
  
"Did you get answers from Nina?"  
  
"No not yet I am heading over there in a minute to question her, but when I am questioning her I need to call you and have her listen to you giving me permission to do what ever I need to do to get questions out of her even shoot her if I have to, I am not really going to I just need her to think I can do anything"  
  
"Jack I don't even really want you to question her"  
  
"Please Mr. President I won't do anything to her"  
  
The President hesitated a little and then said  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok I will be calling you soon so she can listen to it"  
  
Jack ran out of the room and back down to his car and began to drive to CTU.  
  
3:45:00  
  
Kate and Kim were sitting in the room talking, Kim looked up at Kate and said  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing going on with you and my dad?"  
  
Kate looked at Kim and said  
  
"Kim, trust me I would tell you, I lost my mother at a young age to and I never wanted my father to see someone else, I know how you feel I wouldn't lie to you, no nothing is going on between me and your father"  
  
Kim looked up and smiled and said  
  
"Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better"  
  
They were both sitting there for a minute then the door opened and Jack walked in, Kim ran up to him and gave him a hug  
  
"Daddy I thought you were sending some one over"  
  
"I wanted to do it my self, listen sweetheart I need to go question somebody I will be back in ten minutes I am not leaving the building don't worry"  
  
"Who do you need to question?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, and Kate thanks for coming in"  
  
Jack walked out the door and walked up to Tony's desk,  
  
"Is she ready?"  
  
"Yes she is in the interrogation room"  
  
"Tony I talked to the President, I am going to call him and let Nina listen he is going to say that I can do anything I need to do to get answers out of her so when I pull out my gun don't have the guard run in"  
  
Tony nodded and then Jack ran into the interrogation room, Nina was sitting in a steel chair with her feet and arms cuffed to it, her ankle was bandages and she looked angry. Jack pulled out his cell phone and plugged in a head set and put it on Nina's head.  
  
"I am going to call the President I want you to listen to the phone call"  
  
Jack then dialed the number and the President picked up  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mr. President it's Jack Bauer, I am getting ready to question Nina, I want your permission to do anything I need to do to get answers out of her even if it means to shoot her sir"  
  
"I don't know Jack I am kind of questionable on having you even questioning her"  
  
Nina began to smile a little bit then Jack said  
  
"Please Mr. President she won't talk unless she knows I can do something to her"  
  
"Ok Jack you have my permission"  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
The smile got whipped off Nina's face and Jack took out his gun and knelt down next to Nina and said  
  
"Who brought the bomb on to American soil?"  
  
Nina didn't say anything and Jack put his gun to her head and said  
  
"Who brought the bomb onto American soil?"  
  
Nina looked at the gun and said  
  
"It's on safety"  
  
Jack clicked the safety button and shoved the gun into her head more,  
  
"Don't play games Nina"  
  
Jack knelt down to her ankle and un wrapped her bandage and pressed his thumb against her bullet wound, Nina began to scream and a tear rolled down her cheek,  
  
"Who did it Nina who!"  
  
She still didn't say anything and Jack got up and walked over to the table in the middle of the room where there was box of rubber gloves, he put one on and walked back over to her and knelt down,  
  
"Nina who brought it her"  
  
She looked at him and didn't say anything, Jack then stuck his index finger into the wound and pushed it in and blood began to drip down her leg, Nina screamed in pain and Jack got up and walked out of the room and walked up to Tony,  
  
"I am going to call the President again"  
  
Jack picked up Tony's phone and dialed the President  
  
"Mr. President this is Jack again I need permission to actually shoot her I think she knows I can't actually shoot her"  
  
"Jack this is what I was afraid of"  
  
"Please Mr. President if you want me to get some answers out of her you will let me do this"  
  
"Fine, but if she dies"  
  
"She wont sir"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and ran down stairs and back into the room and pulled out his gun and aimed it at her arm  
  
"NINA TELL ME WHO BROUGHT THE BOMB ONTO AMERICAN SOIL NOW!"  
  
She didn't say anything and right before Jack shot her a man with a hospital out fit on walked in, Jack turned around and said  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I work for the hospital I need to give her a pill that she takes every day"  
  
"Were busy"  
  
"Sir she needs to take it or she will pass out"  
  
Jack hesitated for a minute and said   
  
"Fine go ahead"  
  
The man walked over to her and put the pill in her mouth and she swallowed it. He then left the room and Jack raised his gun again and said  
  
"Tell me Nina"  
  
She still didn't say anything and Jack shot her in the arm, she began to scream and yell and he shot her in the arm again. Jack then walked over to the table and picked up the radio that was on it and said  
  
"I need a medical team in the interrogation room now"  
  
Jack walked over to Nina and said  
  
"I am going to let them take the bullets out, when I come back and ask you more questions and I have to shoot you if they don't answer I wont let them help you"  
  
Jack then walked out of the room and back to holding room one.  
  
3:53:00  
  
Jack walked into the holding room and sat down next to Kim and Kim said  
  
"Daddy who are you questioning?"  
  
Jack looked at her and then looked down and she asked again  
  
"Daddy who?"  
  
He looked up and said  
  
"Nina"  
  
Kim got a angry and sad look in her face and said  
  
"Why are you questioning her I thought she was in prison, what dose she have to so with anything?"  
  
"Kim calm down she might have some answers on who tried to kill the President"   
  
Jack looked up at the clock at saw that it had almost been four hours since the Dr. gave him the pills and he decided he would take them now, he pulled them out of his pocket and got a cup of water and took them. After he took them Tony ran into the room and said  
  
"Jack Nina is going into cardiac arrest she could die at any minute"  
  
Jack jumped out of his chair and ran into the medical room and ran beside Nina  
  
"Nina tell me who brought the bomb here"  
  
"Jack, I don't take pill's that man was sent here to kill me"  
  
"By who Nina?, please tell me who"  
  
"His name is Jonathan"  
  
"Jonathan what?"  
  
"Saunders"  
  
Jack turned to Tony and said  
  
"Order a lock down don't let anyone get out or come in"  
  
Jack ran around and then went into the back halls and looked around, he opened a door and saw it was the room Terri was killed in, Jack had a flash back of him holding Terri in his arms, he quickly slammed the door shut and kept running. He opened another door and somebody fired at him, Jack dove under a table, pushed it over and ducked behind it. The man shot three times then the firing shot, Jack got up and saw the man run through a door, Jack knew that the door led to the storage room and there was no way to get out,  
  
"There is no way out just come out with your hand up"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You'll have to get me before I tell you anything"  
  
"Sir I will come in, I am not afraid to be shot"  
  
"Try it then"  
  
Jack punched the wall and looked around and saw there was a ventilation shaft but it was to high for him to reach. He tried jumping a couple of times but he couldn't reach it, then Tony came in and Jack walked up to him and whispered   
  
"He is in there, there is a ventilation shaft I cant reach it though, give me a boost"  
  
Jack and Tony walked under it and Tony put his hands down and Jack stepped on them and Tony lifter him up, Jack opened it up as quietly as he could and climbed in,  
  
"Tony, stand by that door he might run out"  
  
Jack then crawled around and he found the room the man was in, as soon as Jack tried opening the vent it made a squeaking noise and the man looked up and shot at Jack, Jack rolled out of the way and he heard the man open the door and run out, followed by the man running out there was gun fire, Jack jumped out of the vent and ran to the next room.  
  
3:59:58  
  
3:59:58  
  
4:00:00 


	4. Getting Palmer out of office

The Following takes place between 4:00 PM and 5:00 Pm  
  
Jack ran around the corner and saw the man laying on the floor with a bullet wound to his chest, Jack knelt down beside him and said  
  
"Who sent you here?"  
  
The man was breathing heavily and did not say anything Jack looked up at Tony and Tony said  
  
"I will go get a medical team"  
  
"No we don't have enough time, he is dead anyway the bullet hit him in the heart"  
  
Jack got up and cleared off a table and dragged it out of the storage room and put the man on top of it,  
  
"Tell me who sent you and I will make your death a lot quicker and less pain full"  
  
The man looked up at him and was still breathing heavily, he looked at Jack for a couple of seconds and finally said  
  
"A man named Ryan Climes he is working for Jonathan Saunders, Ryan was suppose to go to the Los Angeles Dodgers game today, to blow up a section of the stadium to divert everyone's attention to the stadium so that Jonathan could have a chance to kill the President"  
  
Jack looked confused and then said,  
  
"Isn't that poison suppose to kill him?"  
  
"No it was just to make him sick so the Vice President could become President, they will do anything to get Palmer out of office"  
  
Jack looked at Tony and said,  
  
"Go see if you can get a picture of Ryan Climes some how, I am going to the baseball game"  
  
Tony ran out of the room and Jack looked back down at the guy and said  
  
"Why do they want Palmer out of office?"  
  
"Because he is black"  
  
Jack looked around the room and closed his eyes and then said,  
  
"Can you tell me anyone else who is working against the President anyone in the White House?"  
  
"The…the…the………."  
  
The man closed his eyes and stopped breathing, Jack grabbed him and said  
  
"Who, WHO!?"  
  
He was dead, Jack put the body in the storage room and walked into the medical room and said,  
  
"There is a body in the storage room I need you to take care of it"  
  
Jack then ran back to Tony's desk and said   
  
"Did you get a picture of him?"  
  
"Yes, Jack I don't know how your going to find him in a baseball game you know how many people are there?"  
  
"Find out when the game starts and get me a helicopter so I can get there faster"  
  
Jack ran over to Michelle and said  
  
"Michelle is there anyway you can get into a man named Ryan Climes bank account?"  
  
"Yes there is why?"  
  
"I need you to look at everything he bought on his credit card, I am hoping that he bought baseball tickets with it, if he did find out what row and section the tickets are for"  
  
Jack then took out his cell phone and called the Police station,  
  
"This is Jack Bauer with CTU I want a S.W.A.T team of six men to CTU right now"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and walked over to Tony's desk and said,  
  
"Did you find out when the game starts?"  
  
"Yeah it starts in fifteen minutes, I don't know how your going to do this alone Jack"  
  
"I'm not I have a S.W.A.T. team of six men coming with me, give me the key to the armory room"  
  
Tony went through his desk and got the key and Jack ran to the armory, he opened the door, inside were all kinds of guns, explosives, and bulletproof vests. Jack opened up the locker and inside was a suit kind of like what S.W.A.T wears, Jack grabbed it and laid it on the table, there was a bulletproof vest inside of it already but Jack put another one on so he would be safer, he then put the suit on and looked for guns. He got a Ak47 with several clips, two handguns with several clips, two Uzi's with several clips, a couple of grenades, and a knife. Jack then walked out of the room, locked it and walked into holding room 1. When Kate and Kim saw him they both looked shocked and Kim stood up and said,  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?"  
  
"I have to go to Dodgers stadium, a man who supposedly is helping with the hit on President Palmer is there, and he is suppose to blow up part of the stadium so it will diverts everyone's attention off the President and on to that bombing, the guy is an idiot though, there will always be people with the President so I am going to the game to try to stop him before he kills innocent people."   
  
Kim hugged Jack and said,  
  
"You could get killed can't somebody else go?"  
  
"No Kim I have to go"  
  
Jack looked at Kate and said,  
  
"If you don't want to stay here you can take her to your house or something I don't mind, just as long as she is safe"  
  
Kate shook her head and said,  
  
"No I think we will stay here, I feel a lot safer"  
  
Jack nodded and looked at Kim and said,  
  
"I have to go now"  
  
He walked Kim over to her chair and began to walk out of the room, right before he walked out Kate said,  
  
"Jack, be careful"  
  
Jack turned around and nodded then walked out of the door, he walked up to Tony's desk and said,  
  
"Is the copter ready?"  
  
"Yes it's on the roof now, the S.W.A.T. team is out side waiting"  
  
"Go get them for me I need to talk to Michelle real quick"  
  
Jack ran over to Michelle's desk and asked,  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes he is in row two section nine"  
  
"Can you tell if the tickets have already been scanned?"  
  
"Do you mean if he has already entered the stadium?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Yes he did ten minutes ago"  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
Jack grabbed the picture of the man and ran over to the copy machine and printed out six more, as he was done Tony walked in with the S.W.A.T. team. Jack ran over to them and said,  
  
"Follow me, Tony call Chappell he might be angry, he hasn't heard anything in a while, I'll have them patch me through to the President while I am up in the copter"  
  
Jack looked at the team and then ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs and on to the roof where the helicopter was, they all got in closed the door and the helicopter began to lift off. Jack handed out all the pictures to the men and began to yell over the noise of the motor,  
  
"This man may have information on where the man is who is trying to kill the President, also he may be planning on blowing up a section of the stadium so we have to find him fast our ETA is five minutes, any questions?"  
  
No one said anything then Jack yelled   
  
"Patch me through to the President"  
  
4:10:23  
  
The President was laying in his bed worried about what was going on with Bauer and Nina, he turned on the TV and saw that there was reports about Jacks accident. The President closed his eyes trying to go to sleep when Erin with the secret service came in and said  
  
"Mr. President, we have Bauer on the SATCOM"  
  
The President took the SATCOM out of his hands and said,  
  
"Jack what did you find out?"  
  
"Sir Nina is dead, I didn't kill her, a man got in to CTU dressed up as someone from the hospital he told me he had to take pills or she would pass out and I did not want to take the risk, before Nina died she told me that she didn't take pills, and the man who tried to kill you last year his name is Jonathan Saunders. We then caught the man who gave Nina the pill, he told me he was sent here by Ryan Climes who works for Jonathan, Ryan is going to the Dodgers game and he is going to blow up a section of the stadium to divert the attention off of you to the stadium, now any terrorist knows that the President will always have people with him, I don't know if I'm right but I think he is doing it to get me to come there and blow it up when I am in the right section. Me and six men from S.W.A.T. are going to the stadium now to try to stop him"  
  
The President hesitated for a minute and said.  
  
"Jack I am giving you permission to shoot anyone and I mean anyone who gets in your way, there is to many lives at stake"  
  
"Thank you Mr. President, I have some good news for you to.., that poison isn't going to kill you, it was just to get you our of office, because your black"  
  
"Well Jack the poison part is great news but we still have to handle the terrorist"  
  
"I know, I will get to this man before he blows it up, Mr. President I have to go"  
  
Jack took off the head set and looked out the window.  
  
4:11:00  
  
Ryan Climes was sitting at the baseball game when his cell phone rang,  
  
"Ryan it's Jon, is the bomb set?"  
  
"I have the suit case with me all I have to do is slide it under someone's seat and press the button, twenty minutes later, boom this section of the stadium is gone"  
  
"Good is Bauer there yet?"  
  
"No he is not"  
  
"I know he will be, how did u get the bomb into the game?"  
  
"One of the security guards is my brother, he smuggled it in and put it under my seat before the game"  
  
"Ok good, don't blow this, this might be our only chance to get Bauer"  
  
"I know, but what if he doesn't show, what if he didn't get to George in time?"  
  
"Look I know they got him, he said he gave the pill to Nina and when he was talking to me they put the place into lock down and right before he hung up his phone I head gun shots and I heard Bauer yelling"  
  
Ryan hung up his phone and continued watching the game.  
  
4:12:54  
  
Jack was sitting in the helicopter when one of the men said  
  
"Jack, Tony Almeda is on the radio"  
  
Jack picked up his head set and put it on and said,  
  
"Tony, what's going on?"  
  
"Jack that man that I shot the one who gave the pills to Nina was the one who crashed into you earlier, the hospital called and warned us about him escaping then I had Michelle pull up a picture of him, it was defiantly him"  
  
"Ok that saves me time, we already got answers out of him, listen Tony were coming up to the stadium now I have to go"  
  
Jack took off the head phones and the helicopter began to go down. They landed and they all jumped out of the helicopter, Jack hit the side of the helicopter twice and it began to take off again. Jack and his team ran over to a security guard and showed him his badge then pulled him off to the side and they all got into a circle and said,  
  
"Listen we are looking for this man, he may be planning to blow up part of the stadium, we are not going to announce it to the fans though, if they evacuate we will never be able to find him, we need you to tell the security guards to be on alert but don't alarm the people"  
  
Jack handed the security guard a picture and then looked at one of the S.W.A.T men and said,  
  
"You what's your name?"  
  
"Greg"  
  
Jack looked at the security guard and said,  
  
"Do you have any extra security guard jump suits?"  
  
"Yes we do why?"  
  
"Greg go with him and get one on, also is there anyway to get on top of the announcers booth?"  
  
"Yes go in there and there is a little ladder leading up to the roof of it"  
  
"Ok go get him his jump suit and meet us back here"  
  
After a minute they came back and Greg was in his jump suit,  
  
"Greg I want you to go find a camera man and have him set his camera to row two section nine"  
  
Greg began to run towards the stadium and then Jack said,  
  
"Who is the sniper?"  
  
"One of the men stepped forward and Jack said,  
  
"Ok your coming with me, how many exists our there?"  
  
The security guard looked at him and said,  
  
"Five"  
  
"Damn it there is only four guys left to watch the exits"  
  
Jack looked at the security guard and pulled out a hand gun and handed it to him,  
  
"Take one of the exists"   
  
He took the hand gun and Jack said,  
  
"Lead us to the announcers box first, the four of you take your exists, sniper come with me"  
  
The security guard took Jack and the sniper to the announcers box and they explained everything to the announcers Jack then looked at the sniper and said,  
  
"Go set up on the roof I will be right there to show you were your suppose to be aiming"  
  
He ran up the ladder and Jack pulled out his radio and said,  
  
"Greg did you find a camera man yet?"  
  
"Yes he is moving it to the row now, look at the T.V labeled number two"  
  
Jack was looking at it and then Greg said,  
  
"Is it zoomed in on a guy with a Dodgers shirt and hat on?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok were good to go"  
  
Jack looked at the announcers and said,  
  
"What direction is that in?"  
  
"They pointed to the left and Jack ran up to the roof and ducked down and looked into the sniper rifle scope and found the section and row and ran back down to the announcers booth.  
  
4:19:04  
  
Ryan looked at the brief case under his seat, he pressed the detonator and the count down began. He then turned to the guy next to him and said,  
  
"When Bauer finally finds you your going to start to run and I will sit here and make my escape when you and him are far out of sight, don't screw this up you under stand?"  
  
The body double nodded and Ryan smiled and said,  
  
"Good"  
  
Jack was watching the TV closely when he saw something brown slide under a seat. Jack picked up his radio and said,  
  
"Greg, have the camera man go down the whole row but looking under each seat un till I say stop"  
  
The view on the T.V. was going very slowly looking under all the seats, Jack saw the brown thing again and said,  
  
"Stop"  
  
The camera stopped on the brown thing and Jack said,  
  
"Zoom in"  
  
The camera zoomed in the brown object was a brief case, Jack looked at the announcer and said,  
  
"You can't bring a brief case into a stadium can you?"  
  
The announcers shook there head and Jack yelled into the radio,  
  
"Everybody be on full alert I think I found the bomb"   
  
Jack ran out of the announcers booth and into the stadium, he ran around the stadium tripping over peoples feet as he ran, it wasn't a long run and Jack was almost at the row when he saw Ryan get up and start running towards the west exit Jack grabbed his radio and yelled,   
  
"He is going to the west exist, I repeat he is going to the west exist, sniper can you get him?"  
  
"No there are to many people in the way"  
  
"Damn it"  
  
Jack got in the row and ducked down crawling un till he found the brief case, he pulled it out from under the seat and tried opening it but it was locked, he pulled out his knife and forced the locks open, the timer said eighteen minutes and twenty four seconds left. Jack got up and as soon as one person saw it she screamed,  
  
"It's a bomb!"  
  
Everybody began to scream and run around, Jack turned around and saw a security guard running at him, Jack looked at the bomb again and saw that the timer went from sixteen minutes to one minute. Jack began to run but the security guard tackled him and punched him in the face. Jack dropped the bomb and fell to the ground, Jack kicked the security guard off of him and shot him in the legs. Jack picked up the bomb again and saw there was fifty one seconds left. Jack began to run towards the west exist on the radio he heard,  
  
"I got him, he is cuffed"  
  
Jack picked up his radio and yelled,  
  
"Clear the west exist there is only forty six seconds left"  
  
Jack kept running and he came to the exit he ran down some stairs and began to run towards the empty lot behind the stadium, Jack got to the lot and there was only thirty eight seconds left. Right as he ran in he noticed there was a propane tank in the empty lot, Jack turned around and ran to the left about twenty feet and threw the bomb, he then turned around and began to run towards where they had Ryan, right before he got to them he heard the explosion and turned around, there was a huge flame and cars were flying in the air, a second later the propane tank blew up and the rumble made Jack and the man who had Ryan fall down. Jack looked around and there was flames everywhere, Jack got up and took Ryan and slammed him against the wall Jack looked at him and noticed a tattoo on his neck, Jack turned around to the S.W.A.T guy and said,  
  
"Look at the picture, this isn't him Ryan dose not have a tattoo it's a body double"  
  
Right as Jack said that he heard on the radio,  
  
"He shot me, he is at the South exit getting into a blue mustang, I repeat I am down at the south exit"  
  
Jack looked and he saw Greg behind him, Jack ran up to a woman getting in her car and said,  
  
"I need your car, give me the keys"  
  
The old woman refused and Jack ripped the keys out of her hands and got in, Greg got in to. Jack started the car and took of and drove to the south exit and saw the S.W.A.T man on the ground and the blue mustang pulling out of the stadium parking lot. Greg jumped out of the car and said,  
  
"Go get him"  
  
Greg slammed the door and Jack took off following the blue mustang. Jack was driving as he pulled out his handgun and began to shoot at the mustang, he shot the tire but it kept on going. Ryan took a sharp left and Jack followed. The blue mustang got ahead of Jack and Jack couldn't see him, Jack drove right by a gas station and right as he passed it he saw the Mustang stopped there, Jack did a U turn and drove back towards the gas station, when he pulled in he saw Ryan running into the woods. Jack got out of his car and chased him, as he ran by a tank he noticed a bomb on the tank, he stopped and looked at it, there was ten seconds before it blew up. Jack kept on running and right was he got into the woods the bomb exploded and the force of the explosion lifted Jack into the air and pushed him forward about fifteen feet….  
  
  
  
4:26:43  
  
Tony was sitting at his desk with his face in his hands waiting to hear from Jack when Michelle ran over to his desk and turned on the T.V. near his desk and said watch, the reporter on the T.V. said  
  
" About five minutes ago there was a panic at Dodgers Stadium, there was a S.W.A.T team there being led by federal agent Jack Bauer there were looking for a bomb, they got the bomb out of the stadium in time but Jack brought the bomb out of the stadium and threw it about 15 ft away from a propane tank, the explosion caused the propane tank to blow up, there were eight deaths including a member of the S.W.A.T team, he got shot by the man who planted the bomb there, the last we have seen of the man was when Jack Bauer was chasing him, the man was in a blue Ford Mustang and Jack Bauer is in a red Ford Explorer…..We have just received new information that there was another explosion at a gas station, it is about a minute away from the stadium and the explosion involved Jack Bauer, his body has not been found but he is presumed dead at this time because a man who drove by as the explosion happened said that he saw a man who fit Jack's description was lifted up in the explosion and thrown into the woods and parts of the woods are on fire, they assume that his body was completely burned in the incident. We will have more information soon, for Fox Twenty Five news this is David Wade"  
  
The whole CTU building was silent as they heard the news about Jack, Tony looked around to see if Kim or Kate were listening, luckily they were not, Tony then looked at Michelle and said,  
  
"Do you know what gas station it was?"  
  
"Yes the Shell station near the stadium"  
  
"How are the flames?"  
  
"It's going to take about fifteen minutes to get the rest of them put it, luckily and they don't know how, the flames in the woods aren't bad"  
  
"Ok I want a search team ready by then, don't tell Kim about her father yet, we don't know if he is dead"  
  
4:29:02  
  
Jack had his head hung down, he was in pain and he had the worst head ache of his life, he tried moving but he was being held down by something, he looked around and saw that he was in log cabin he couldn't see anything but then he heard a voice from behind him say,  
  
"Jack"  
  
Jack looked around and then hung his head back down and said,  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Were out in the woods near the gas station Jack, my plan worked out perfectly"  
  
"Are you Ryan Climes?"  
  
"Ah, your rite on target Mr. Bauer"   
  
"Why do you want the president dead?"  
  
"Jack that is a stupid question, you know the answer to that"   
  
Jack looked around and then he said,  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Jack don't worry I am not going to torture you I already know that you will never give in, besides you don't have any use full information, we just need you out of our way, in other words I need you dead Mr. Bauer"  
  
"Damn it" Jack whispered as he struggled to get out of the chair Ryan then said,  
  
"Mr. Bauer I am going to be leaving now, CTU has twenty minutes to find you witch is highly unlikely that they will"  
  
Jack heard a door shut and he began to struggle in his chair again. He kept pushing forward and forward and finally the chair fell forward and Jack landed on his stomach. He looked around and to his horror all the windows and doors were packed full of c4 waiting to explode bringing Jack to his death. He looked around and saw his cell phone on the table, Jack began to struggle trying to get his hands loose from the duct tape, after a couple of seconds he got one hand free and reached for his cell phone and he couldn't reach the phone only the end of the table. Jack grabbed on to the table and with all his strength he pulled at the table and finally the table fell over, all the objects on the table falling off and scattering on to the floor. Jack looked around and saw his cell phone and reached for it, he grabbed it and opened it and dialed CTU,  
  
"CTU Almeda"  
  
One the other line Tony heard Jacks weak voice,  
  
"Tony it's Jack I am in a cabin some where out in the woods by a gas station about a minute away from the stadium, there is tons of C4 packed into every door and window set to go off in about eighteen minutes, Tony you need to get me out of here trace this call"  
  
"Jack we are already tracing the call, ill leave right now in a chopper so I am already near the woods, when we find your location, and Jack don't try moving the C4 he could have laser bombs on the other side"   
  
Jack put the cell phone on the floor and began to look around, on the floor he found a knife and he grabbed it and cut him self loose, he stood up and looked all around him. He grabbed his cell phone and said,  
  
"Tony I got my self loose I am going to look for a exit now, Tony hurry with this amount of C4 I don't know if I could get out of the blast radius in time"  
  
"Jack were taking off now were going to hover over the woods"  
  
Jack put his cell phone in his pocket and looked around the whole cabin but there seemed to be no exit. Jack looked at the floor and saw that a floor board was loose he opened it, as soon as he opened it he saw about ten lasers going across the small tunnel,  
  
"Damn it"  
  
Jack looked around and saw a chimney, he ran over to it and looked up it there was no laser bombs and he could see light at the top, Jack grabbed his cell phone and said,  
  
"Tony I may have found a way out"  
  
Jack crawled in the chimney and put is legs on both sides and began to push him self up, he was moving very slowly and it was a high chimney.  
  
4:34:03  
  
The President just finished watching the report about Jack and the bomb at the stadium on the news, he turned around and let out a loud sigh and said,  
  
"Get CTU on the phone now"  
  
One of the secret service men handed the phone to the President and the President waited for a answer,  
  
"CTU Desseler"   
  
"I need to speak with Tony Almeda"  
  
"Tony is out in the field is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"This is President Palmer I need information on Jack Bauer's status"  
  
"Oh, Mr. President Jack is ok we have Tony going to his location rite now, as a matter of fact his cell phone is on we are tracing his call to locate him ill patch you through,.. Ok speak"  
  
"Jack"  
  
There was no answer the President then yelled,  
  
"Jack can you hear me?"  
  
Jack heard someone yelling on the phone, he put his back against the chimney and then put his legs out to hold him self up then answered the phone,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Jack it's the President, are you ok?"  
  
"Mr. President can you hold on for a couple of minutes?, I am climbing up a chimney to get my self out of a cabin full of C4, I am almost out"  
  
"What!, why are you in a building full of C4!"  
  
"Just hold on I will talk in a minute"  
  
Jack began to push up making a grunting noise every time he pushed off. Finally he got to the top and jumped out on to the roof he picked up his cell phone and said,  
  
"Tony I'm out, do you got the trace?"  
  
"Yes, we just got stay there we will be there in two minutes"  
  
Right as Tony stopped talking there was a sound of a rocket launching, followed by a strong shaking that made Jack fall over. Jack got up and saw a cloud of black smoke he took out his phone and yelled,  
  
"Tony!"  
  
There was no answer,  
  
"Tony!"  
  
The President spoke and said,  
  
"Jack what is going on!?"  
  
"I'll get back to you"  
  
Jack hung up his phone and began to run towards the smoke"   
  
  
  
4:37:09  
  
Jack ran to the smoke and saw that the helicopter was up in flames,  
  
"Damn it"  
  
He ran around the helicopter and saw no body, Jack was about to pick up his cell phone when he saw a body out of the corner of his eye. Jack turned around and ran to the body, it was Tony his pants were all ripped up and his shirt was torn in the back. Jack turned him over, his arms were all cut up and bleeding. Jack checked his pulse and he was still alive, Jack then picked him p and ran out of the wood. When he ran out of the woods he saw fire fighters putting our the flames. A police officer came over to him and said,  
  
"Are you Jack Bauer?"  
  
"Yes I am why?"  
  
"Mr. Bauer you are under arrest"  
  
Jack put the body down then looked at him and said,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know why but I have orders from Ryan Chappell at district to hold you until he arrives."  
  
Jack began to reach in his pocket for the cell phone, the officer pointed his gun at him and said,  
  
"Put your hands above your head"  
  
"I'm calling Chappell now:  
  
"Get on knees now!"  
  
Jack put his hands on his head and got on his knees, when the cop began to search him Jack grabbed his wrist and broke it and got up and kicked him in the chest and ran. One of the fire fighters saw what happened and shot Jack with the hose. The force of the hose knocked him over, once he stopped spraying Jack got up again and began to run. Right as Jack ran out of the parking lot Chappell's car pulled up and Jack flipped over the hood and landed on the ground. Chappell got out of his car cuffed him and threw him the back of the car. Chappell got in the car and it took off, Jack looked at him and asked,  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Your under arrest"  
  
"Yeah I can see that, why am I under arrest?"  
  
"We have video of you giving weapons and maps to Jonathan Saunders two days before the bomb was brought on to American soil"  
  
"What!, do you really think that I would have risked my life to stop the bomb and the war and I will add that I did stop the war and George and my self stopped the nuke"  
  
Jack looked out the window and closed his eyes.  
  
4:43:03  
  
The President walked into CTU and looked around for Tony, Michelle saw him and walked up to him and asked,   
  
"Can I help you Mr. President?"  
  
"What is the situation on Jack and Tony?"  
  
"Well Tony's helicopter was shot out of the air everyone died except Tony he is fine just some cuts and bruises, and Jack…"  
  
"What, what about Jack!?"  
  
"He is under arrest for supplying Jonathan Saunders with weapons, maps, and other things he needed for the nuke threat"  
  
The President rubbed his face and sighed heavily,  
  
"That doesn't make sense Jack almost died twice stopping the bomb and the war"  
  
"I know Chappell is brining him now you can talk to him then"  
  
4:44:00  
  
Jack was looking out of the window when gunfire burst out and shattered the window of the car. Jack rolled onto the floor of the car and Chappell got down with him,  
  
"Damn it Jack are your people trying to get you out?"  
  
"I don't have any people Ryan it wasn't me get me un cuffed so we can get out"  
  
"I'll un cuff you but your still under arrest."  
  
"Fine just get me out of the cuffs"   
  
Ryan un cuffed Jack and Jack grabbed the drivers gun and pointed it at Chappell's head,  
  
"Ah the plan screwed up but this one still turned out quite well"  
  
There was more gun fire out side, followed by officers yelling and calling for back up,  
  
"Ah the cops are here"  
  
Ryan looked at him and said,  
  
"What plan?"   
  
"Well there going to kill you any way so I might as well tell you, before the bomb was brought to America I got plastic surgery to make my self look and talk like Jack. We made a video of me giving Jonathan information so you would arrest Jack and get him out of our way, now Jack died but we needed CTU to still think he was alive, we wanted some members of CTU out of our way also. So we put my self in the cabin I called CTU and it went on from there. We wanted a helicopter to get close to the house so we could blow it up but instead of wasting all that C4 we stopped the timer and just shot the helicopter out of the air with a missile"  
  
Ryan looked at the man for a second and there was gun fire, the man fell on Chappell. Ryan got out of the car and the officers were surrounding him.  
  
"That wasn't Jack, I want a search team looking for him now, bring me to CTU"  
  
4:49:34  
  
Jack opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He grabbed the back of his head and stood up. HE was surrounded by trees and there was some smoke, he grabbed his cell phone but it was broken and smashed. He saw a street in front of him and he began to walk to it. He stopped a car once he was there and said,  
  
"My name is Jack Bauer I am a federal agent with CTU can I please use your cell phone?"  
  
The man handed Jack the cell and Jack dialed CTU"  
  
Michelle was on the phone with Chappell while line two began to ring she turned to the President and said,  
  
"Mr. President can you please press the line two button on the phone over there and pick it up?"  
  
"The President walked over to Tony's desk pressed the button and picked up the phone,  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mr. President is that you?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes what are you doing at CTU?"  
  
"Never mind that what is this I hear about you helping out Jonathan Saunders with the nuclear bomb threat?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. President"  
  
Michelle looked over at the President and said,  
  
"Is that Jack?"  
  
"The President nodded, Michelle pushed a button and picked up the phone everyone was now listening,  
  
"Jack are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Michelle what is going on?"  
  
Ryan then said,  
  
"Jack where are you?"  
  
Jack looked around and then said,  
  
"I am on maple street"   
  
"Jack go north there is a Burger King there I will pick you up there"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and then Ryan said,  
  
"Michelle don't tell any one anything until Jack and I are there"  
  
Ryan hung up the phone and told the officer to go to the Burger King and they took off.  
  
3:55:03  
  
Jack handed the man his cell phone and asked,  
  
"Do you know where the Burger King up the street is?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you take me there?"  
  
The man nodded and Jack got into the car.  
  
Michelle hung up the phone then picked it up again and dialed Chappell's number,  
  
"Chappell"  
  
"Ryan it's Michelle I just got off the phone with the hospital they said Tony would be back within the next hour should I get some one to replace him?"  
  
"No we are fine, If I have to I will cover for him"  
  
Michelle hung up the phone and the President asked,  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Everything will be explained when Jack and Ryan get here"  
  
"Is Jack still under arrest?"  
  
"No"  
  
Jack and the man pulled up into Burger King and Jack asked,  
  
"Can I borrow a couple of bucks to get something to eat?"   
  
The man reached into his pocket and took out a taser, before he could do anything Jack grabbed his wrist took the taser and threw it out of the window. Jack grabbed his neck and looked at the guys belt, there was a holster and Jack took the gun out and pointed it at his head,  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
He didn't say anything, Jack took the safety off and shoved it harder into his head,  
  
"Tell me who you work for now!!"  
  
"The Vice President"  
  
459:58  
  
4:59:59  
  
5:00:00 


	5. Things Start to Get Alot Worse

Authors Comment: I would like to take a minute and thank everyone who has reviewed this I have learned what to do with the story and what not to do…. Any way as I move on to chapter five I find my self lacking some ideas….. It may take a couple of weeks for me to update… don't worry I will up date though… I already know I will be doing a multiple ending.. Not that I know what the ending is yet but I will think of one.. .and I can assure I will write a 4th season because I enjoy writing stories about 24 so enjoy chapter 5. (In the beginning of the chapter (I know I have Jack get to CTU fast but I wanted it to be fast so I could pick up with the action)   
  
The following takes place between 5:00 PM and 6:00 PM  
  
Jack looked at the man in disbelief, he looked around and then said,  
  
"What proof do you have, how do I know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"He will be contacting me in about two minutes"  
  
Jack picked up the mans cell phone and dialed CTU,  
  
"CTU Desseler"  
  
"Michelle its Jack, I need you to open a socket so you and the President can listen to the call that is about to be made to this phone, also record the conversation"  
  
"Is the person calling the phone or are you calling him?"  
  
"He will be contacting me"  
  
"Ok I need your cell phone number so we can listen to the conversation"  
  
Jack looked at the man and said,  
  
"What is you cell phone number?"  
  
"555-0948"  
  
"Michelle did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes I'm on it"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and pointed the gun at the mans head,  
  
"You are going to talk to Vice President Prescott if you tell him I am with you I will not hesitate to shoot you"   
  
The cell rang it was Michelle, Jack picked up the phone,  
  
"Jack its set"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and right as he hung it up it began to ring, before the man picked up Jack said,  
  
"You had to of hade a tracker on me where is it?"  
  
"When the man came in for Nina he put it in your pocket but it was destroyed in the blast"  
  
"Of pick up the phone"   
  
He picked up the phone, Jack hooked it up to the speaker phone and gave him the signal to talk,  
  
"Yes Mr. Vice President"  
  
" I didn't want it to come to this but we have to kill the President it is the only way to get him out of office"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I had some one place a bomb in the air duct of CTU, above holding room one the timer for the bomb is in the trunk of your car, when the timer is all the way down I want you to go to CTU and confirm that the President is dead"   
  
"Yes sir but Jack Bauer is.."  
  
Before he could finish Jack shot him in the head, Jack pushed his body out of the car and ran to the trunk of the car, he looked at the timer there was fifteen minutes left. Jack ran back into the car and picked up the cell phone,  
  
"Michelle did you get all that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mr. President do not act on Prescott yet we need to confirm that it was Prescott, I want Secret Service to take you to a safe house Michelle will have some one go with you so he can direct you to the safe house, Michelle evacuate CTU"  
  
"Jack CTU'S bomb disposal team is on vacation do you want some one to try to disarm the bomb?"  
  
"No just get everyone out I will take care of it when I get there"  
  
Jack pulled out of the parking lot, right as he pulled out Chappell pulled in he saw the body, turned around and followed Jack.   
  
5:03:03  
  
"The secret service rushed the President out of CTU, Michelle grabbed the recording and joined everyone across the street. Kim looked at Michelle and asked,  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"There is a bomb in the building, Kim is there any where you can go"  
  
"Yeah, my aunts but I want to talk to my father"  
  
"Kate can you take her there?, and Kim I will have your dad call you when he gets the chance I promise"   
  
Kate and Kim ran away and Kate closed her eyes hoping Jack would get here soon.  
  
5:03:45  
  
The Vice President turned around to Mike Novic and said,  
  
"They know about the bomb"  
  
"We don't know that he could of seen Jack coming then Jack could of killed him"  
  
"You could be right, call Saunders and tell him to be on alert, Jack is still out there and the President could have gotten out of CTU in time"   
  
Jack was sitting in the helicopter when the cell phone ring,  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Jack Justin Robbins just ran into the building he is going to try to stop the bomb"  
  
" I am just about there Chappell pulled up next to me there was a copter in the air were coming down in a second"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and waited for the copter to land. When it landed Jack got out and ran into CTU, Justin's legs were hanging out of the duct. Jack grabbed his leg and pulled him down,  
  
"Damn it what are you doing get out of here"  
  
Jack climbed up into the vent and saw the bomb, there was about fourteen minutes left, Jack looked at it for a minute and realized it was just a timer, the bomb was some where else, Jack looked around but he could not see the bomb any where in sight. He went to his left and took a right. In front of him was a twenty five foot vent wall. On the top of the vent was the bomb, there was no way he could climb it. Jack crawled back over to the opening jumped out and ran to the armory. He grabbed a knife, wire cutters and a thick pair of gloves. He ran back up to the ventilation system and back to the wall. He jabbed the knife at the wall but it didn't go through right when he was about to jab again he hear Michelle yell,  
  
"Jack do you have the bomb?"  
  
"No, is there an axe any where in the building?"  
  
"Yeah there is one in case of a fire"  
  
"Get it"  
  
After waiting for a second Jack heard a gun shot then a scream, Jack ran, jumped down the vent shaft pulled out his gun and saw Michelle on the ground and saw Ryan Climes hiding behind a des. Jack jumped out and shot at him, he missed then he jumped back in to the room. Jack ran out pushed over a metal desk and ducked behind it. He made a hole in the desk so he could look out and see when Ryan was above the table getting ready to shoot. Ryan looked over the table, Jack jumped up and shot at him and Ryan ducked in time. Jack got up and quietly walked over to the table Ryan was behind. Jack ducked down and looked up right as Ryan put his head over Jack shot him in the chi, the bullet came out of the other end of his head splattering is blood and brains on the wall and the floor. His body leaned over the table and Jack ran over to Michelle, she was still breathing. Jack was about to pick up his cell phone when Tony walked in and said,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jack turned around and saw Tony,  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"The hospital, don't you remember?, you're the one who got me out of the woods when my helicopter crashed"  
  
Jack looked at him strangely then said,  
  
"No, something is going on though I was knocked out in the woods, there is something Chappell wants to tell everyone but he hasn't had the time yet, it will probably explain what happened to you"   
  
Jack took the axe out of Michelle's hand and began to walk towards the vent Tony said,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"There is a bomb in the building I am going to get it out of here"  
  
Ryan ran into the building and said,  
  
"Tony what are you doing?"  
  
"I signed my self out I'm not hurt at all I'm lucky"  
  
Chappell looked at Michelle then said,  
  
"Jack what happened?"  
  
"Climes got in here some how, I killed him but he shot Michelle while she was getting something for me, look just get Michelle to a hospital and a DNA match on Climes body I want to make sure it is him"  
  
Jack walked back to the ventilation shaft and climbed back in it, he went to the high wall, drew the axe back and swung it at the wall. It made a hole in the wall big enough so Jack could put his foot on it. He made about six more holes next to each other. He dropped the axe and picked up the wire cutters and he put on the thick gloves. Jack grabbed one of the holes higher up and then put his foot on the bottom one and began to climb. He was about to reach the top when a piece of the vent stabbed through the glove, Jack drew his hand back in pain and quickly grabbed back on before he fell. He pulled him self to the top and looked at the bomb above him. There was twelve minutes and forty five seconds left. Jack grabbed the bomb with out hesitating and ripped it right off the top of the vent, as he ripped it the timer went down to two minutes.  
  
"Damn it"  
  
He held on to the bomb and jumped out of the ventilation shaft and ran out of CTU yelling,  
  
"Ryan give me your car keys now!"  
  
Ryan threw him the keys and Jack ran to his car and got in and started it up, he pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could heading towards the beach. As he was driving his cell phone rang and he picked it up,  
  
"Bauer" he said in a frantic voice,  
  
"Jack it's Chappell, where are you taking the bomb?"  
  
"To the beach I am going to throw it in to the ocean"  
  
"That's to risky, do you know the ditch that there digging to put a new sub way station in on broad way street?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Throw it in there it should be deep enough"  
  
Jack hung up the cell phone and did a U turn then took a right. On broad way street there was a huge line of traffic, Jack grabbed the bomb, got out of the car and began to run pushing people out of his way. There was only one minute left. Jack kept on running with the bomb and he reached the ditch. One of the construction workers stopped him and said,  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??"  
  
"I am a agent for CTU this bomb is about to go off, the hole is deep enough if I throw the bomb in there no one will get hurt"  
  
"I have three men in there I can't let you throw it in there"  
  
"Get them out now!"  
  
Jack and the constriction worker ran to the hole, and he yelled for everyone to get out. They started climbing up, Jack looked down at the bomb there was forty seconds left,  
  
"There not going to make it"  
  
"Hurry up" the other man yelled.  
  
They sat there and watched them climb up, one made it to the top and watched with Jack and the other man. Another man mad it up and the one that was about to make it fell, Jack tried grabbing his hand but he fell to the bottom, he got up and tried climbing again.  
  
"Thirty seconds"  
  
Right as Jack said that the timer went down to ten,  
  
"Damn it, it just skipped to ten seconds, I have to throw it in there"  
  
The man hesitated for a second then said and a very sad voice,  
  
"Go"  
  
When Jack threw it there was seven seconds left, Jack and the two men ran away as fast as they could, right when they got across the street they saw the flames of the explosion shoot up out of the ditch and the mans body fly out of it. Jack leaned up against the side of the building next to him, put his arms on his head and slid down it mumbling to him self,   
  
"How many people have to die?"  
  
5:09:00   
  
Jack was sitting on the ground starting to feel sick when his cell phone rang, he picked it up and said,  
  
"Bauer"   
  
"Jack It's Ryan, I thought you had the bomb out of CTU"  
  
"I did it just blew up"  
  
"Well a bomb just went off in holding room one, no one was in the building, thank god"  
  
"Damn it they set two, I think Prescott had a feeling I was with him so he only told him about one of the bombs I will be back at CTU in a minute"   
  
Jack hung up the phone and began to run back towards Chappell's car, he got in it backed up and drove back towards CTU.  
  
Ryan looked around as he was walking back in side of the building, there was no serious damage besides the damage done to holding room. Everyone else went back into CTU and Tony walked up the Chappell and asked,  
  
"So what happened earlier?"  
  
"Listen, I will tell everyone when Jack gets back, right now set up a live feed over the phone so the President can hear this to, he hasn't been filled in yet"  
  
Tony walked over to his phone and dialed the Presidents cell number,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. President, its Tony Almeda were going to be briefing everyone when Jack gets back, also I should let you know that there was two bombs set, Jack got one out but we didn't know about the other one un till it blew up, no one was hurt and no serious damage was done"  
  
"Damn it, I am glad to hear everyone is ok though"  
  
"Yeah me to, I am going to be setting up the feed now, can you hold for a couple of minutes"  
  
"Sure"   
  
Tony turned everything on and said,  
  
"Mr. President we are just waiting on Jack"   
  
Jack pulled into the CTU parking lot, he walked into CTU showed the security guard his card then walked in, Jack found Tony and said,  
  
"Do you have any clothes in your office?, I need to change"  
  
"Yeah, hold on though we have the President on the phone were going to explain what happened earlier"  
  
Jack sat down and Chappell began to speak,  
  
(Sorry I don't feel like having to type everything back out again)  
  
After Chappell finished Jack looked at him and said,  
  
"I don't get it if the figured I was dead why would they go through the trouble?"  
  
Chappell looked at him and said,  
  
"To get some people of CTU out of the way"   
  
Jack looked around and said,  
  
"Mr. President don't say anything about Prescott yet I have a friend who works on the white house security cameras I'll have him pull up the video then after I watch it ill tell you what to do"   
  
Tony took Jack up to his office and got him a pair of clothes, Jack went into the bathroom washed up and changed he came back out looking fresh and clean, he walked up to Tony and said,  
  
"Where is Kim and Kate?"  
  
"Michelle had them go to Kim's aunts"  
  
Jack nodded then went back up into Tony's office and sat down.  
  
Jacks cell rang and he picked it up,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack it's the President"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I need you and Tony to help me before I say anything get him on the phone with you"  
  
Jack walked over to the window and knocked on it, Tony looked up and Jack motioned for him to come up, Tony came up and Jack said,  
  
"Mr. President I'll call you back on a CTU phone so me and Tony can listen"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and Tony looked at him,  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know the President said he needed your help and mine"  
  
Jack picked up the phone and dialed the Presidents number,  
  
"Palmer"  
  
"It's Jack, I have Tony, what do you need?"  
  
"Ok , there was a new Secret Service agent and he started today, his name tag said Joe Hoffa, he didn't look American so I looked into his files deeper, things only I can see and I figured out who he was"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"It's another Drazen, his name is Victor, oldest son out of the three named after his father"  
  
Jack looked at Tony and said,  
  
"Don't tell anyone anything there could be more than one man working with him, we cant get there by chopper, it will be to much noise and they would notice, to much traffic to go by car, what safe house are you at?"  
  
" The address is Thirty Four Hampton AVE."   
  
Jack looked at Tony and said,  
  
"That's the one right on the water right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We have a team that stands by on the water I'll have them start to head to the safe house me and Tony will zip line down to the boat from a chopper when I call you I want you to take Drazen out side we will get him from there, I will be calling you soon"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and Tony said,  
  
"Are you nuts, Chappell isn't going to authorize that"  
  
"Chappell isn't here anymore and your director of CTU, your going to authorize it"  
  
Tony was about to pick up the phone when there was a knock on the door, Jack turned around and Milo walked in. Jack was surprised to see him and said,  
  
"Milo what are you doing here?"  
  
"Chappell called me in to replace Michelle"  
  
Jack looked at him and smiled,  
  
"Well it's good to have some on else in here that's been here for a while, most of the people are new"  
  
Tony looked at Milo and said,  
  
"Milo, I need you to cover for me, there is a problem with the President, he asked for me and Jack specifically just sit up here, if Chappell calls tell him I am working on something down on the floor if he asks for me call Jack's cell and patch me through"  
  
Milo rolled his eyes and looked around,  
  
"I haven't even been here for two minutes and you all ready having me breaking protocol"  
  
"Please Milo just do it"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Tony picked up the phone and called the boat team"  
  
Jack walked down stairs and waited for Tony, he came down and said,  
  
"Choppers on the roof, we should be over the boat in about five minutes"  
  
5:15:00   
  
Drazen was standing in front of the President when he walked in to the kitchen and pulled one of the other Secret Service agents aside and said,  
  
"We should do it now our time is drawing short we should do this now"  
  
"Your right, we need to kill Bauer, for your brothers and your father, I'll go take care of the other men, get the President now"  
  
Drazen walked to the President and pointed his gun at his head,  
  
"Get up now"  
  
The President looked at him and said,  
  
"I knew it, you are a Drazen"  
  
"That's right I am, get up now"  
  
"And you expect to get away with this, Security!"  
  
The other man walked in and said,  
  
"Your security is already dead", he dropped the head of Eric, the secret service agent Palmer cared for the most.  
  
Palmer put his head down and closed his eyes, Drazen took out his cell phone and dialed the number to CTU,  
  
The phone rang and Milo picked it up trying to sound as much like Tony as he could,  
  
"CTU Almeda"  
  
"This is Victor Drazen, I need to speak to Bauer now"  
  
Milo looked confused and said,  
  
"Drazen is dead"  
  
"I am his son, the only surviving one, Bauer killed all my other brothers, let me speak to Bauer now"  
  
"Bauer can't talk right now"  
  
"He can if I have the President at gun point"  
  
Milo closed his eyes and said,  
  
"Hold on a second"  
  
Milo called Jacks cell phone he picked it up and said,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
Milo pushed a button and said,  
  
"Speak"  
  
"Bauer, it's Victor Drazen"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have Palmer at gun point, I want to exchange you for the President"  
  
"And if I don't want to?"   
  
There was a gun shot and Jack punched the side of the helicopter and said,  
  
"Did you shoot him?, DID YOU SHOOT HIM!"  
  
On the other line the President responded,  
  
"Jack, he shot me in the stomach"  
  
Drazen then said,  
  
"Hurry up Bauer, the clock is ticking, he needs medical attention"   
  
5:19:00  
  
Tony looked down and said,  
  
"The boat is down there we have to go now"   
  
Jack and Tony attached there vests to the zip line and opened the choppers door, Jack jumped first then Tony. In the middle of the air Tony's line began to tangle, it wrapped around his body and stopped with a sudden jerk knocking the wind out of him. Jack landed on the boat and as soon as he landed there was a gun at his head,  
  
"Victor is going to love this, the death of Jack Bauer and the President in the same day"   
  
Jack looked up at the man, he had a black mask on. Jack stood up and when the man was going to tie Jacks hands together he jumped up in the air and kicked him in the stomach. Before the man fell off the boat Jack grabbed him took his gun and shot him in the chest. He then dropped his body in the water and took control of the boat. He turned it around and got under the helicopter, Tony was trying to grab a knife to cut the rope but he couldn't Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed CTU,  
  
"CTU Almeda"  
  
"Milo its Jack patch me through to the chopper pilot"   
  
Milo patched him through to the pilot,  
  
"Almeda is still attached to the chopper, have your co-pilot cut the rope I am under the chopper"  
  
The co-pilot got up and began to cut Tony's rope, he fell on to the boat and Jack hung up the cell phone. Tony got up and walked over to Jack,  
  
"Thanks, where is the team?"  
  
"I think there dead, a man in a black mask was driving the boat, he tried to kill me"  
  
Tony looked around and said,  
  
"How are you going to get in, there is probably going to be a lot of guards"  
  
"I have an idea"   
  
5:21:00  
  
The President was laying on the ground with a towel to his stomach, Drazen looked at his friend and said,  
  
"We need him alive, make sure he lives, at least un till Ron gets here with Jack"  
  
Jack was driving the boat when a cell phone rang, Jack looked to the left and there was a cell phone on the seat he picked it up and said,  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Bauer!?, where is Roy?"  
  
"Dead"  
  
"Bauer this is going to happen my you come we will put Palmer on the boat you are on and my friend will drive him back"  
  
"You think I am going to let your friend drive him back, I have on other agent with me, he will be bringing him back"  
  
"Jack don't push it"  
  
"It's the only way your getting me, you don't comply I will have a team come in"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and said,  
  
"Get ready as soon as we see them on land shoot"  
  
Drazen grabbed the President and said,  
  
"Come on were going out side to wait for Bauer"  
  
The President and Drazen walked out side, Drazen picked up his radio and said,  
  
"Is everyone ready"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Bauer saw the house coming into view, he turned to Tony and said,  
  
"Drazen is most likely out by him self with snipers standing by, we shoot Drazen jump out of the boat and let it crash into the house, get Palmer and get clear of the house, you grab Palmer I will cover you when your in a safe place call me"  
  
Jack took out his hand gun as Drazen and Palmer came in to view,  
  
"Ready, shoot!"  
  
Tony and Jack both shot at Drazen, the President fell to the ground as Drazen let got of him and took cover. Jack and Tony jumped out of the boat and the boat crashed into the house and caught flames, the whole safe house was up in flames. Tony ran over and got the President and ran. Jack began to shoot at the men who where going after them. Jack dove behind a box and watched Tony and the President run into the woods. He jumped back out and shot the three men in front of him. He turned around and saw Drazen chasing Palmer and Tony. Jack picked up his cell phone and began to chase them. He dialed Tony's number and Tony picked up,  
  
"Almeda"  
  
"Tony watch your back Drazen is behind you, I can see him but there is to many bushes for me to get a clear shot"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and kept on running.  
  
Tony and the President were running when the came to a sudden halt and a huge hill leading to a high way, Tony looked at the President and said,  
  
"Are you seriously hurt"  
  
"I don't think he hit any organs"  
  
"We have to roll down this hi…"  
  
There was gun fire, Tony turned around and saw Drazen, Tony grabbed the President and jumped on the hill. Jack saw Tony the President and Drazen just drop down, he kept running and when he got the hill he jumped, he hit the ground and began to roll down. They were all rolling down hitting rocks and braches as the fell, Tony and President got to the bottom, Tony covered the President as Drazen rolled by them, Drazen rolled into the high way and a Mack Truck hit him, dragging him down the road. Jack stopped him self right before the President and Tony and ran towards them and ducked down near the President,  
  
"Mr. President are you ok?"  
  
"I think I broke my leg on the way down"  
  
"How is your stomach?"   
  
"Fine I don't think he hit any organs"  
  
Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed CTU,  
  
"CTU Milo"  
  
"Milo it's Jack get a medical team to our location now"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure it's a high way near the safe house, can you trace the call fast?"  
  
"Yes, what is wrong?"  
  
"The President got shot in the stomach, no organs hit though, his leg is broken to, I'll keep my cell on just hurry up"   
  
5:26:04  
  
Prescott turned around as Saunders walked into the room,  
  
"Climes is dead"  
  
"What?!, How?"  
  
"Jack was taking the bomb out and Climes tried to stop him but Bauer killed him"  
  
"Are you still tracking the President?"  
  
"We were up to about two minutes ago, the trace went out, the tracker was destroyed we have men going there now"  
  
Jack looked around while waiting for the medical team he picked up his phone and said,  
  
"Milo, how much longer?"  
  
"About five minutes"  
  
A black SUV went by, as soon as it went by the breaks screeched and it began to back up, Jack picked up the President and ran into a patch of bushes with Tony. To men got out of the SUV and yelled,  
  
"Bauer come out we know your hear with the President"  
  
Jack looked at Tony and said,  
  
"When I shoot both of them we run with the President"  
  
Jack held up his gun and shot the man in the head, the other man turned around and Jack shot him before he could do anything. Jack put the Presidents arm around his shoulder and they ran with the President. They ran un till they found a patch of woods and they ducked down in it. Jack picked up the phone,  
  
"Milo hurry up there on to us"   
  
"I'm hurrying"  
  
Jack took off his jump suit and ripped a piece off of it and wrapped it around the Presidents stomach,  
  
"You will be in a hospital soon"  
  
Jack was holding the phone to his ear when Milo said,  
  
"You should be getting a call from Chappell in a second, he found out"  
  
Tony's phone rang and he picked up it,  
  
"Almeda"  
  
"Tony what the hell are you and Jack doing?"  
  
"The President was taken hostage, he asked for me and Jack."  
  
"I don't care who the hell he asked for your suppose to run things by me first"  
  
Tony's voice began to raise,  
  
"Look Chappell I don't give a damn if your with district I am director of CTU I don't have to run anything by you the only thing you have to do is make sure I am doing my job and I know I sure as hell am"  
  
Chappell paused for a second and said,  
  
"Why didn't you call for a team?"  
  
"We had a team on the water but they were killed so me and Jack were forced to go in alone, the President was shot in the stomach, we think no organs were hit, also his leg is broken Milo is tracking our call now, the man who had him hostage was Victor Drazen, the oldest sun out of the Drazen's Jack took out last year"  
  
"Call me when you get back in"  
  
Tony hung up the phone and looked at Jack,  
  
"Chappell deserved that" he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Milo do you got the trace?"  
  
"Yes the team will be there in three minutes there in the air now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
5:28:03   
  
Saunders picked up the phone and dialed Georges number,  
  
Jack was ducking down with the President when he heard a cell phone ring in the distance. He ran out and looked around, it was coming from the pocket of one of the men he shot, he grabbed it and picked it up,  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Bauer!?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Saunders, what happened to my men"  
  
"There dead, your not getting the President, a medical team is coming"  
  
"Ohhh your mistaken Bauer we will find him"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just trust me we will get him"  
  
Saunders hung up the phone and Jack ran back to the President and Tony,  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Saunders"  
  
Jack put pressure on the Presidents stomach and waited for the helicopter, he thought for a second then said,  
  
"Saunders said they would get the President, the chopper that's coming it could have his men on it I will have to fly the plane and take him to the hospital"  
  
"We need to get him out of L.A."  
  
"I know, I'm trying to think how I can do that"  
  
Tony looked at him and said,  
  
"My friend Collin, he is in the air force, I could have him take Palmer, he owes me any way"  
  
"Call him now and tell him to meet us at the hospital"   
  
Over head the noise of a chopper came, Jack looked up and the chopper was lowering down in the middle of the street, Police sirens burst out into the noise and pulled on to the road and set up several road blocks and the chopper landed. Jack walked into the helicopter and said,  
  
"Everyone get out of the helicopter, we can trust no one I am flying the helicopter my self"  
  
They all looked confused and Jack yelled,  
  
"GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Jack ran over to a officer and said,  
  
"I'm flying the helicopter my self, we can't trust anyone based on a phone call I just got"  
  
The officer looked at him and said,  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"Do you think I would have gone through all this trouble?"  
  
The officer looked at him and told everyone in the helicopter to get out. Jack put the President on the stretcher and put him in the helicopter, Jack got into the pilot seat and Tony got in the co-pilot seat and closed the door. Jack lifted the helicopter into the air and took off, he turned to Tony and asked,  
  
"Is your friend coming?"  
  
"He will be at the hospital in ten minutes"  
  
"Great"   
  
5:30:00  
  
Milo was sitting at Tony's desk when the phone rang, he looked down on everyone and saw Bill looking up at him with the phone in his hand, Milo picked up the phone and said,  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm sending some new information to your screen, I have not read it, it is for Jack, Tony and you only"  
  
"Ok send it"  
  
Milo hung up the phone and waited, a red box popped up on the screen and he clicked it, it showed a list of names on a flight and there was a name highlighted, the name was David Gabalid. Milo looked at the name, confused he picked up the phone and dialed district.  
  
"District"  
  
"This is Milo over at CTU I need to speak to Chappell"  
  
"What's you clearance number?"  
  
"E5hf3"  
  
"Ok I'll get him hold on one second"  
  
Milo sat there for a minute then Chappell said,  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I don't know what I am looking for"  
  
"The last name is the same last name as Asheed Gabalid"  
  
"The one who blew up the U.S. Government Building a few years back?"  
  
"Yes, he now entered the U.S again, don't tell Jack un till he gets back, he will get side tracked off the President, mean while look into any terrorist groups he works with"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack was sitting in the helicopter when the President started to speak,  
  
"Jack if I don't make it I want you to check on my kids for me"  
  
Jack looked at him,  
  
"Mr. President do you feel like your dying?"  
  
"No, no"  
  
"Then your going to make it, be confident"  
  
Jack looked at Tony and said,  
  
"Give him some morphine were almost there"   
  
Right as Tony got up there was a exploding noise in the back of the helicopter and it began to shake. Jack looked at the screen and it said engine failure, Jack looked behind him and said,  
  
"Were going down, how many parachutes is there?"  
  
Tony looked over and yelled,  
  
"Two"  
  
Jack punched the side, he knew someone on the helicopter was working with Saunders, a standard medical copter is suppose to have five parachutes, they took three out leaving two so either Jack or Tony would have to die. Jack looked at Tony and said,  
  
"You and the President get out of here, I will find some where safe to crash the helicopter I still have little control of it"  
  
"No Jack, I will take it you have Kim to go back to, she already lost Terri she can't loose you!"  
  
Jack looked out in front of him and said,  
  
"Tony I am doing it!"  
  
"Jack, your not I am doing it, if you don't got with the President then I am staying here and we will all go down"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Tony walked over to the seat and Jack got up, he put the parachute on him self and one on the President,  
  
"Mr. President it's probably going to hurt when you land but we are going to make it"  
  
Jack walked over to Tony and said,  
  
"If you can try to find a way out, I feel guilty George risked his life for me and now you are"  
  
"Jack you risk your life for everybody, its about time people start risking there lives for you"  
  
Jack looked at him and said,   
  
"Just try to find a way out"  
  
Jack walked over to the President and helped him to the door, he opened it and the President jumped out, Jack looked at Tony one last time then jumped out also.   
  
5:34:04  
  
Tony was sitting in the helicopter and he began to direct it towards and empty parking lot. He began to sweat and get nervous. There was another explosion in the back and the last engine was gone. The helicopter began to go towards the ground faster and faster. Tony got out of the seat and when he was thirty feet above the ground he jumped out. After falling through the air he finally hit the ground and everything went black.  
  
Jack looked over to his right and saw the plane crash into the ground. He closed his eyes knowing that it was very unlikely that he survived. He looked at the President floating through the air. Finally the President hit the ground and so did Jack. Jack took off his parachute and ran over to the President and took off his.   
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"The hospital is right there, when we get there a friend of Tony's is going to take you on another helicopter and fly you back to D.C there will be one other person on the helicopter to get you in a cast and get the bullet out, when you get to D.C don't act on Prescott I am calling my friend for the security tape, when I get information I will call you ok?"  
  
The President nodded, Jack helped him up and let the President lean on him, they began to walk to the hospital. They got there and Jack walked up to the front desk,   
  
"We need medical attention for the President right now, some one is coming here in about five minutes, he will be flying the President back to D.C I want your best medical D.R on the helicopter with him, right now just do anything you can for him, also I need to know, what room is Michelle Desseler in?"  
  
"She just got out of surgery, you can't talk to her"  
  
"She has information on a assaination attempt on the President, let me speak to her now"  
  
"She is in room 45 A"  
  
Jack ran over to the elevator and got in it. He pressed the button for 45 A and the elevator began to go up.   
  
  
  
5:36:04  
  
Michelle was sitting in the bed dosing on and off when a man walked into her room, he walked up to here and said,  
  
"Where is the recording?"  
  
She didn't answer,  
  
"I will ask you one more time, where is the recording?"  
  
Michelle didn't say anything and he grabbed her throat and began to choke her,  
  
"Tell me where it is now!"  
  
She was trying to scream but he covered her mouth and began to rip the bandages off her stomach. She was kicking him but he just kept on ripping them off. He smacked her and yelled,  
  
"Tell me where the damn recording is now!"  
  
She kicked him in the face and he began to pinch the tube that was supplying her with air,  
  
"Tell me where it is or you will die!"  
  
Jack walked into the room and saw the man holding her and Michelle kicking, Jack pulled out his gun and yelled,  
  
"Put your hand above your head now!!"  
  
The man let go of her and pulled out his gun, he turned around but before he could do anything Jack shot him in the chest and he fell to the ground, Jack walked up to him and was shocked when he saw who it was, it was CTU'S newest field agent Fred Montgomery, Jack knelt down and said,  
  
"Are you working for Saunders?!"  
  
The man nodded,  
  
"Where is he hid…"  
  
Before he could finish the question he died.   
  
"Damn it"  
  
Jack got up and walked over to Michelle,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Michelle nodded and Jack said,  
  
"I need the recording, were going to match it with a security tape and see if it was Prescott on the phone, do you have time on the recording,  
  
She nodded and pointed over to her jacket on a chair, Jack walked over to it and checked the pockets, he grabbed the recording and walked over to her,  
  
"I will have some Police officers come and stand by your door, your going to be ok"  
  
She nodded and Jack walked out of the room, he saw a officer down stairs and said,  
  
"I'm Jack Bauer with CTU there is a body in 45 A also I want two officers to guard that room while she is in here"  
  
"Why is there a body?"  
  
"He was trying to steal important information from her, luckily I go there in time"  
  
The officer got up and ran to the elevator. Jack looked around and saw a man with a pilot uniform walk into the hospital, Jack walked over to him and asked,  
  
"Are you Tony's friend?"  
  
"Yea, where is he"  
  
Jack hesitated for a second then said,  
  
"They needed him back at CTU he told me just to wait here for you"  
  
Jack walked over to the woman at the main desk,  
  
"Did you do anything for the President?"  
  
"They got a cast on him our Doctor will have to take the bullet out when he gets on the helicopter, we took a ex-ray the bullet didn't hit anything, he isn't going to die"  
  
"Ok where is the helicopter?"  
  
"On the roof we have it ready for you"  
  
"Bring the President up there I will be there waiting"   
  
Jack walked over to Tony's friend and said   
  
"Follow me"  
  
Jack found the stairs and they ran up to the roof,  
  
"If anything happens to the President I will hunt you down and kill you, do you under stand?"  
  
The man nodded and they waited. They brought the President up and Jack said,  
  
"Your going to be ok, I call you when I talk to my friend"  
  
Jack ran back down stairs and out of the hospital, he ran over to where the helicopter crashed, there was Police men and Fire men surrounding the area, Jack showed him his badge and they let him through, Jack walked up to one of the men searching through the helicopter and Jack asked,  
  
"Did you find a body?"  
  
"The only way we would have found a body is if he jumped out, there is no body in the area, who ever was in here burnt to a crisp there is nothing left"  
  
Jack fell to the ground and rubbed his face, he sat there for a minute and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Chappell and waited for him to pick up,  
  
"Chappell"  
  
"Ryan its Jack, Tony, he, he is dead"  
  
"WHAT!?, what are you talking about?"  
  
"When we were flying the helicopter over the engine went out, there was only two parachutes, some one who was on helicopter took the other three out. Some one needed to crash the helicopter, I wanted to do it but Tony wouldn't let me"  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"This happened right near the hospital next to CTU so about two minutes from CTU"   
  
"Jack go to CTU I will be there in about five minutes don't say anything to anybody un till I get there"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and stood up, he walked away and began to walk towards CTU.  
  
5:40:09   
  
Milo looked around when his phone rang, he picked it up and Chappell was on the other line,  
  
"Milo, did you find anything on Gabalid?"  
  
"Nothing important just old records on him, he is connected to the Muslim terrorist group Second Line Marauders, there the most deadly terrorist group around right now"  
  
"Ok look into that more see if you can find any names that are connected to that group"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Milo hung up the phone and began looking into it more.  
  
Asheed walked into the ware house and looked around., he thought to him self that the ware house he was in would be good enough for what they are trying to do, it was located right in Los Angeles. He sat on the computer and began to type out a document. He then cracked into the CTU head quarters web site and typed up a document linking Ryan Chappell to there terrorist group. Asheed turned to his friend when he asked,  
  
"Why do we need this Chappell man?"  
  
"I'll tell you once Bauer has Chappell under arrest"  
  
Milo was looking at a list of names when the page he was on went white, he called down to Bill and asked,  
  
"Is your computer still up?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"The page I was looking at turned white and the computer froze, oh wait it's going now never mind"  
  
He hung up the phone and looked at the list of people connected to the terrorist group, the last name at the list was Ryan Chappell,  
  
"What the hell"  
  
He clicked on the name and it brought up Ryan's picture and he clicked on it, it showed transactions between his bank account and the bank account of Asheed Gabalid, Milo picked up his phone and dialed Jack's Cell phone,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack its Milo I just found something important"  
  
"Hold on a second I am walking into CTU now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and walked past the security guards and ran up to Tony's office,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"First of all a terrorist named Asheed Gabalid has entered the U.S"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today, but the thing I found is the Chappell is connected to the terrorist group"  
  
Jack looked at Milo with wide eyes and said,  
  
"What?"  
  
"It has his name in a list of people connected with Asheed's terrorist group, it also shows transactions made between him and Asheed's bank account"  
  
"I will be waiting in holding room two, tell him I want to see him when he gets here"  
  
Jack began to walk out of the room when Milo asked,  
  
"Where's Tony?"  
  
Jack turned around and looked down,  
  
"He died, our helicopter the engines failed but I think some one who flew the helicopter over sabotaged it, Tony flew the helicopter into a empty parking lot so no one would get hurt and me and the President could escape, don't tell anyone yet, wait un till Chappell is under control"  
  
Jack walked out of the room and down the stairs into holding room two"   
  
5:44:03  
  
Kim and Kate pulled into Kim's aunts drive way and walked to the door and knocked on it, Kim's aunt ran to the door and opened it, she rushed out side and gave Kim a hug,  
  
"Oh my god Kim I haven't seen you since your mothers funeral how are you?"  
  
"I'm good"  
  
"How are you about your mother?"  
  
"Just starting to kind of get over it, dad still blames him self though"  
  
"He shouldn't it wasn't his fault"  
  
"I kind of realized that the other day, I thought it was his fault for the past year"  
  
Kim watched them talk and then Kim's aunt asked,  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's Kate, she helped my dad out the other day with the nuclear bomb threat, my dad is on another assignment I guess he wanted me to come here"  
  
She looked at Kate and smiled, she then sighed and said,  
  
"I feel so bad for your father, he needs a break"  
  
"I know but he will do anything when it comes to his job"  
  
Every one walked into the house and sat down.  
  
Chappell walked into CTU and up to Milo's office,  
  
"Is Jack here yet?"  
  
"Uh, yeah he wants to see you in holding room two"  
  
Chappell turned around and went back down stairs and walked into holding room two and Jack was sitting down,  
  
"Jack, did you check the area for his body?"  
  
"Yes, the flames were to much his whole body burnt into dust"  
  
Jack got up and walked over to Chappell,  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Ryan?"  
  
Ryan looked at him confused and said,  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Jack punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, when he buckled over Jack grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put one around Chappell's wrist and one around the arm of the chair and pushed Chappell into the chair, he took out another set and cuffed his ankle and the other side to the table leg.  
  
"Jack are you crazy?"  
  
"I will be back in a moment"  
  
Jack walked out of the room and up to Milo's office.  
  
Asheed watched through the monitors of CTU'S security cameras that he had set up two days before, his friend looked at him and said,  
  
"Do we make the call yet?"  
  
"No there are going to ask him some questions first we will call in about ten minutes"  
  
Asheed turned around to the figure in the corner,  
  
"Soon you will be free, Bauer and Chappell will be dead, but you my friend will be free"  
  
5:47:04  
  
Jack and Milo walked into holding room two and sat down on the other side of the table,  
  
"What the hell are you doing Jack, when Randall hears about this you will be out of the Government business for ever"  
  
Jack looked up at him with angry eyes and yelled,  
  
"WHEN RANDALL FINDS OUT WHAT YOUR CONNECTED TO YOU WILL BE OUT OF THE GOVERNMENT BUSINESS AND IN JAIL FOR LIFE!!"  
  
Chappell began to raise his voice and yelled,  
  
"What are you talking about?!!"  
  
Jack looked down at the lap top and picked it up, he walked over to Chappell with it and said,  
  
"We know your working with Asheed, we have all the information we need right here"  
  
Chappell looked over it a couple of times and said,  
  
"It's lies all lies"  
  
Jack took the mouse and clicked the link to the bank info and said,  
  
"Then how come money was placed into his bank account from yours six months ago?"  
  
"I don't have anything to do with them"  
  
"Come on Chappell you cant deny it, you knew this was going to happen all along, trying to get me and Tony out of CTU that didn't work so you had a back up plane up your sleeve for a long time, how long did it take you to plan this out pretty clever I must say, did you know about the assaination attempt against Palmer to?"  
  
Ryan looked up at Jack and tried staying calm but he couldn't,  
  
"I don't know where you got this information from but it is bogus"   
  
Jack just looked at him and said,  
  
"We will have to see if Randall thinks this is bogus"  
  
Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed Randall the director of districts number,  
  
"District Randall"  
  
"Randall, it's Jack"  
  
"Bauer?, been breaking protocol lately"  
  
"Actually no, its Chappell who is, he is connected with the terrorist group that Asheed is with"  
  
"What information do you have on this?"  
  
"Milo pulled some information up off a computer, there was some transactions made between Chappell's bank account and Asheed's about six months ago"  
  
"Send the information to my computer, the number to send it to is Q987FRandall"  
  
Jack typed in the code number then sent over the information that Milo had, there was silence for a second then Randall said,  
  
"I will be there in about fifteen minutes I'm working on something different, do you have him in custody?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked at Chappell,  
  
"Randall believes it"   
  
5:50:00  
  
Asheed sat there looking at the screen and listening to the conversation Bauer was having. When the conversation was over he looked at his friend and said,  
  
"Give me the phone"  
  
His friend walked over with the phone and he picked it up, he dialed Jack's cell phone number and Jack picked up,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack Bauer, I want to make a trade with you?"  
  
"Who is this??"  
  
"My name is Asheed"  
  
Jack looked at Chappell and said,  
  
"What ties dose Ryan Chappell have with your group?"  
  
"That is who I want to trade, he is important to us"  
  
Jack looked at Chappell and punched him in the face, he looked away and said,  
  
"Who do you have?"  
  
"A agent of yours"  
  
Asheed looked over and said,  
  
"You, what's your name?"  
  
On the other end of the receiver Jack heard,  
  
"Tony Almeda, I work with CTU if you don't let me go you will be killed!"  
  
"TONY!", Jack yelled,  
  
"Ah I see he is important to you"  
  
"I will make the trade, where do we meet?"  
  
"I will not be there it is to risky, my friend will make the trade at 54 Parson AVE. it's a abandon ware house, be there in ten minutes"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked at Chappell,  
  
"Tony is still alive and your important to them, were making a trade, or so they think"  
  
Jack's cell phone rang again he picked it up,  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Oh yea and Jack, don't bring anyone but Chappell I have CTU'S cameras wired"   
  
Jack hung up the cell phone and Chappell said,  
  
"Do you think you can get him out of there alone you will be killed"  
  
"I'm not pulling anything off, I am giving you to them and putting a tracker on you, I will have a team get you back so we can question you, Milo go get me a tracker"  
  
Milo walked out of the room and Jack sat there waiting for Milo.  
  
The four men in the black SUV were sitting across the street of Kim's aunts house, one of them picked up the phone and dialed a number,  
  
"Asheed"  
  
"Asheed, were in place do we get her now"  
  
"No, you wait, if Mohammad doesn't kill Jack, I will call you then you take the girl"  
  
He hung up the phone and Muhammad turned to him and said,  
  
"Why do we need Chappell?"  
  
"We have Mr. Almeda, Jack wants him back, he thinks Chappell is working with us so he will make the trade, Saunders wants Bauer, I want Chappell, Chappell is the one who put my brother into prison two years ago, once there dead, we move to our main objective"  
  
Jack un cuffed Chappell's leg, he took the cuff that was attached to his hand and cuffed it to his other wrist. Milo walked in with the tracker and Jack put it in Chappell's pocket. Jack put a gun to Chappell's back and stayed close behind him, they both walked out of the room and walked out of CTU, right when they walked out Jack saw Randall walking down to the entrance. Jack covered Chappell's mouth and ducked behind a car. Randall walked into the building and Jack ran to Milo's car and got in it. Jack backed out and began to drive,  
  
"If you say anything to this security guard I will drive right by him and shoot you, and don't try taking the tracker off"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack took a pill and shoved it in Chappell's mouth and forces him to swallow it,  
  
"That's why"  
  
The pulled up to the gate and the guard nodded and let them through. Right as they pulled through Jack's cell rang,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack its Randall where are you?"  
  
"Asheed wants to trade, Chappell for Tony, I am making the trade then when I get Tony out I have a tracker in Chappell we will get him back"  
  
"Jack get back here now"  
  
"Sir, I am doing this if I screw up fire me"  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"Randall please it's our only chance to get Tony"  
  
"Fine but if you screw up I will fire you"  
  
"I understand"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and began to drive.  
  
5:59:58  
  
5:59:59  
  
6:00:00 


	6. Prescott against Palmer?

The following takes place between 6:00 Pm and 7:00 Pm  
  
Jack pulled out of the parking garage and into the parking lot, when he got into the parking lot he backed the car up to some shutters and got out of the car. He walked up to the shutters and entered the password into the key pad and the shutters opened up. Jack opened the trunk and walked into the garage. There were guns after guns lined up on the shelf. In the back there was a rack of bullet proof vests. Jack took shot guns and handguns and threw them into the back of the car. Tucked two handguns into the front of his belt and two Uzi's into the side of his belt. He took a bunch of clips and threw them in the trunk also. He took the bullet proof vest witch said CTU on the front and slid it over his shirt. He grabbed another one and closed the trunk. He got back into the car and unbuttoned Chappell's jacket and put the vest on. He buttoned his jacket back up and began to drive. Chappell turned to him and said,  
  
"I thought you weren't going to pull anything off"  
  
"I'm not I grabbed some stuff just in case they try to kill me I know there is a lot of people who want me dead and for some reason I get a funny feeling that there some of those people"  
  
Jack looked ahead of him and rubbed his face.  
  
Milo walked down to Randall and said,  
  
"Is there anything I should be working on?"  
  
"Find something that proves Prescott is connected with Saunders, you can work on Michelle's station I will work on Tony's un till Jack gets him back"  
  
"Ok I just need to grab my lap top"  
  
Milo walked up to the room and got his lap top and went back down stairs.  
  
6:01:03  
  
Asheed looked around and said,  
  
"Ok Jack isn't going to come here unarmed, we are going to the very top so if Jack begins to fire we can have a easy escape route, there is parachutes for everyone on the roof if you need them, if you run you will need them its about a two hundred foot drop, I went men at the elevator and men at the top of the stairs, as soon as Bauer is in your sight I want you to shoot, kill Mr. Chappell to. Since I am true to my word once they are dead I want some one to let Tony go"  
  
Mohammed looked at him and said,  
  
"Why dose he live?"  
  
"He can't identify us were getting plastic surgery once were done with this"  
  
Asheed walked over to Tony and ducked down,  
  
"Soon my friend"  
  
He got back up and said,  
  
"I am leaving, don't screw this up"  
  
Asheed walked to the ladder and climbed up it. He got to the roof and grabbed a parachute and put it on. He walked to the edged of the building and jumped off. He pulled the cord as soon as he jumped and began to slow down. He hit the ground and took off the parachute and ran and jumped over a fence and got in a car.  
  
Jack pulled up to the ware house and got out of the car. He looked at the ware house and saw that it was burnt and broken down. He took Chappell out of the car and walked to the trunk. He opened it and took a shotgun and walked to the door and kicked it a couple of times. Finally he threw his body into the door and barged open. He looked at Chappell and said,  
  
"Get in front of me"  
  
Chappell walked in front of him and they entered the ware house. Jack looked around and saw that there was an elevator and stairs. He looked at the elevator and said,  
  
"Come on"  
  
Jack pressed the button but the door would not open. Jack took a metal bar off the ground and forced the door open. The elevator was at the ground, Jack walked in it and pressed the button. It didn't go up, Jack looked up and hit the sealing with his shotgun and made a tile fall down. He jumped up and pulled him self up and then pulled Chappell up. Jack un cuffed Chappell and said,  
  
"Were taking the ladder"  
  
Chappell went in front of him and began to climb. Jack got under him and began to climb also.  
  
Mohammed walked to the stairs and waited for Jack to come up, he had his M16 pointed down getting ready to shoot as soon and Jack was in his sight, he didn't hear any one coming up and he walked over to the elevator. He opened the door and looked down, at the very bottom he saw someone coming up the ladder. Mohammed walked over to the power switch and flipped it.  
  
Jack was climbing behind Chappell when he heard a whirring sound and looked down, the elevator began to shake and move up,  
  
"Get back in the elevator!"  
  
Jack let go of the ladder and fell on top of it, he got up and dove into the hole. After he landed he heard another thump and Chappell fell through the hole. Jack cuffed him again and pushed him in the corner of the elevator. Jack pumped his shotgun and got ready. As soon as the elevator stopped bullets began to tear through the door. Jack waited for the firing to stop and he jumped out from around the corner and shot. One man went down and Jack ran out and ducked behind a book shelf. Bullets began to tear through the book shelf. Jack got up and pushed the book shelf over. When he fell he ran on top of it and began to shoot. He got two shots off and killed two more men. He dove behind a big metal car and sat there for a minute. He pushed the car out in front of him and began to fire. He jumped onto the top of it and tackled a man to the right of him. He got up and grabbed his neck and put him in front of him with the shotgun to his head,  
  
"Drop your weapons!"  
  
The four people left stopped for a minute, one of the men raised his gun and shot the one Jack was holding in the head. Jack put up his hands and got on his knees. Mohammed was about to shoot him when Chappell came running out with two hand guns and shot three of the four men. Mohammed ran to the latter and climbed to the top of the building. Jack got up and looked around and saw Tony in the corner,  
  
"Get Tony"  
  
Jack ran to the ladder and climbed up it. He got to the roof and as soon as he got up there he was shot at. He jumped behind a brick chimney and threw the shot gun. He took out two hand guns and jumped out and began to fire. Three of the men went down and there was two left. He looked out and saw Mohammed jump off the building. Jack got up and shot the other two men, he got to the end of the building and saw Mohammed running on another building top. Jack backed up and ran to the end of the building and jumped. He hit the other roof with a loud thud and got up and began to run. Tony and Ryan followed Jack and saw him chasing Mohammed. They both backed up and jumped to the next building. Jack was Chasing Mohammed when he began to go down a ladder. Jack went down the ladder also. Mohammed was getting close the ground and Jack looked to the right, there was a big pile of trash. Jack jumped to the right and fell into the pile of trash. It was about a twenty foot drop. When he hit he got a sharp pain in his chest and clutched his chest and began to breath heavily. Mohammed walked up to him and was getting ready to shoot him. Out of no where Tony jumped off the ladder and tackled Mohammed, cuffed him and ran over to Jack. Jack was putting a pill in his mouth and he stopped clutching his chest,  
  
"Tony are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah are you?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine"  
  
Chappell came down the ladder and Mohammed yelled,  
  
"Jack your daughter is going to die now"  
  
Jack looked at Mohammed and got up and picked him up and slammed him against the brick building to the right,  
  
"What about my daughter"  
  
"She is out of time"  
  
Jack let him go and picked up his cell phone,  
  
6:04:32  
  
Kim was sitting on the couch talking with her aunt when her cell phone ring,  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Kim it's me, get out of aunties house now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before Jack could answer four men burst through the door and began to yell, Kim got up and ran into the bathroom. She opened the window and climbed out, she began to run and put the cell phone to her ear,  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Kim what happened?"  
  
"Men burst in to the house I think I am the only one who got out"  
  
"Call the police and find some where safe, I will call you back in a minute"  
  
Jack hung up the cell phone and walked over to Mohammed,  
  
"Who the hell has my daughter?!"  
  
"We don't know who they are we hired them yesterday, if we didn't kill you we were going to take your daughter in exchange for you"  
  
"If my daughter is harmed in any way I swear to god I will kill you"  
  
Jack turned to Tony,  
  
"Got get Milo's car"  
  
Chappell looked at him and said,  
  
"Jack you go it we will hold him"  
  
Jack turned around and ran to the car. He got in it and picked up his cell phone and dialed Randall,  
  
"CTU Randall"  
  
"Randall it's Jack we got Tony, I don't think Chappell is with the terrorist he killed about four of them who had me at gun point"  
  
"Then why would there be information linking Chappell to the terrorist?"  
  
"I think it was to get me to go there and save Tony so they could kill me, I have one of the men who works for them were bringing him in"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jack hung up his phone and drove it to where Tony and Chappell was. He stopped it in the alley and got out,  
  
"Get him in the car I have to make a call"  
  
Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed Kim's number,  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I called the police I am in a pizza shop there going to pick me up then bring me back to aunties house to see if Kate and auntie are there then bring us back to CTU"  
  
"Ok, call me when your on your way back"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and got into the car and started it up and began to drive to CTU.  
  
Casey one of the men in the black jump suit was holding a gun to Kate's head,  
  
"What's your relation ship with Bauer?"  
  
"I just met him the other day, what do you want with Kim?"  
  
"We want her father dead but sense the people we work for failed to do that we want Kim but she's gone so un till she comes back we are holding you"  
  
Kim's aunt looked up and yelled,  
  
"Leave them alone they have been through so much in the past year"  
  
One of the men looked at her and yelled,  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"No you will not tell me what to."  
  
Before she could finish one of the men pulled out a hand gun and shot her in the head. Kate closed her eyes and began to cry, Casey pulled his gun to Kate's head,  
  
"You want to be next?'  
  
"No!, no.."  
  
"Good cause we need you"  
  
He turned to one of the men,  
  
"Get her body out of here"  
  
Kate looked at the man dragging out the body and closed her eyes.  
  
Jack put the key into the slot and it wouldn't start. He turned the key again and when he brought it back down he head a noise then there was a series of little clicks. Jack got out of the car and lifted up the hood and looked around. He didn't see anything then he looked to his left and saw a timer on it. There was ten seconds,  
  
"SON OF A BITCH, GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!"  
  
Ryan and Tony and Mohammed all got out of the car and Jack grabbed Mohammed and began to run. They all crossed the street and the car exploded. Flames shot up in the air and the building surrounding the cars caught on fire. Jack fell to the ground and said,  
  
"God damn why all this just to kill me?"  
  
He picked up his cell phone and called CTU,  
  
"CTU Milo"  
  
"Milo get me a car to the address I went to"  
  
"What happened to my car?"  
  
"It's blew up"  
  
"Dose everyone or thing you touch get shot or blown up"  
  
Right as Milo said that he realized the mistake he had just made thinking about Jack's wife,  
  
"Damn it Milo don't question me just get me a damn car here now!"  
  
Jack hung up his phone and rubbed his eyes he laid on the ground and closed his eyes thinking about the events in his life and why he still works at CTU. Tony looked at Jack and said,  
  
"Jack I know I have given you a lot of crap since I have been working with you, but I have seen how far you will go for your country and how far you will go for one of your own it amazes me, I think L.A is a better place with you around you have helped out L.A so much, so many people owe you there lives"  
  
The words touched Jack and he then knew that is why he still worked at CTU to protect people so they don't have to go thorough what he did, trying to keep his edge/cool side at him he looked up at Tony and said,  
  
"Thanks I appreciate that"  
  
Jack looked at Chappell who was laying on a bench and thought, " I can never get a thanks out of him"  
  
Jack looked around and closed his eyes again as he began to doze off.  
  
Milo ran into Randall's office and looked at him,  
  
"Some how my car is not working I need a field agent to where Jack is"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Milo showed him the address and pointed down to a kid in a brown coat,  
  
"See that kid down there, his name is Chase, have him go pick them up, it will be his first assignment"  
  
Milo walked down to him and shook his hands,  
  
"Hi I'm Milo, I need you to take a car and go to this address and pick up three of our agents"  
  
Chase looked at the address and said,  
  
"I know where that is, I'll go"  
  
Milo looked at him,  
  
"What kind of car?, I need to call Jack and tell him what to look for"  
  
"A blue Dodge Ram"  
  
Milo walked away and sat at his desk..  
  
Kim walked up to the counter and grabbed her slice of cheese pizza when a man walked in with a S.W.A.T. suit on and looked at her,  
  
"Are you Kim Bauer?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Kim followed the man to the S.W.A.T. truck and got into it. One of the other men looked at her,  
  
"You said they were heavily armed right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We are going back there, we are going to have you stay in this truck while we go in"  
  
Kim nodded and looks at all of the men in suits.  
  
Jack awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing and he grabbed it quickly and brought it to his ear,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack it's Milo, I'm sorry about before, were having a new field agent come get you his name is Chase, he is driving a blue Dodge Ram"  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked at Tony and Chappell,  
  
"Our pick up will be here any minute"  
  
Casey finished tapping Kate to the chair and looked at Brian one of the other men,  
  
"Get the C4"  
  
He walked out of the room for a couple of seconds then he walked back in with a bag. He took the C4 out of the bag and placed it on the door and put some laser bombs next to it. Two men picked up the chair and placed Kate right in front of the laser,  
  
"You move, or anyone opens that door, Kaboom!, your dead"  
  
The man walked over to the other end of the room and sat there watching her.  
  
The S.W.A.T. team quietly parked near the front of the house and ran out of the truck. Two men went to the door and were getting ready to bust it open. Ed the S.W.A.T. team leader looked in to the window and saw Kate sitting in the chair with the laser bomb next to her. As the two men drew the door hammer thing (sorry don't know what there called) back Casey dove into them and knocked them over before they could hit the door  
  
"There is a laser bomb and a woman near the door go around the back"  
  
All the S.W.A.T. team members ran around the back of the house and burst ducked down. Ed climbed into the bathroom window quietly and walked out and looked into the living room. Kate saw him and she looked at him, Casey saw her looking into the bathroom and begin to go around the corner, Kate began to scream and Ed jumped out from behind the corner and punched Casey in the face, he grabbed his neck and put his body in front of his own, Ed then screamed,  
  
"Freeze, don't move"  
  
He put his gun to Casey's head as the rest of the S.W.A.T. team burst through windows and ran into the living room pointing there guns making everyone put there hands up. Ed looked at one of the men,  
  
"Mike un tape her and get her out of here"  
  
Right as Mike took out his knife and began to cut her out of the tape one of the men took out his gun and shot Casey in the chest. Gunfire burst out everywhere and Ed ducked behind the couch and began to fire. Ed jumped up and began to shoot some more when he saw a man out side pulling Kim out of the S.W.A.T. truck,  
  
"NO!"  
  
He got up and ran towards the door and dove into it shoving it open. He got up and ran to the side of the truck,  
  
"Let her go now!"  
  
The man turned around with a gun to Kim's head,  
  
"Back away now"  
  
"Drop her now!'  
  
"I will shoot her"  
  
Ed raised his gun at her when another man came behind Ed and gabbed him forcing him to the ground and knocking his gun out of his hand.  
  
6:09:03 Jack was sitting on the ground when he saw the blue Ram pull up,  
  
"That's our ride"  
  
Jack got up and ran to the blue Ram, In side was a tall skinny kid around his twenties with brown hair,  
  
"Are you Chase?"  
  
"Are you Jack Bauer?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hop into the back and I will get you back to CTU"  
  
Jack looked at Tony and Ryan,  
  
"I am going to sit in the front so he can't get away"  
  
Jack grabbed Mohammed and got into the front of the truck and when Ryan and Tony got in Chase took off. Jack looked at Chase,  
  
"What former experience do you have?"  
  
Chase looked out at the road in front of him,  
  
"CTU- Field Operations Agent, Los Angeles Domestic unit, also the same thing at the Washington/Baltimore CTU, and I was part of the Washington S.W.A.T. team"  
  
Jack looked at him,  
  
"I'm assuming your good on the field?"  
  
Chase looked at him,  
  
"I would like to think so"  
  
Jack looked at him and smiled,  
  
"Good I like a kid who is sure about him self, what brings you to L.A. CTU"  
  
"My boss said it would be better pay, higher ranking CTU and I would be able to use my skills more, a lot more action here and I hear everybody respects you a lot, although you tend to break protocol, you have done a lot of good things, that's just what I hear though"  
  
Jack let out a slight laugh,  
  
"I do what I have to do for my country"  
  
Chase smiled and looked back in front of him.  
  
Ed was kneeling on the ground next to the truck with a gun pointed to his head,  
  
"Tell me where Jack Bauer is!"  
  
"I have no idea who that is"  
  
The man started to pull the trigger when there was gun fire, he looked to the right and saw the man who had Kim fall down, he pointed his gun at Kim but Ed got up and tackled him before he could shoot, he picked up his gun and shot him in the back of the head. He ran over to Kim and picked up his radio,  
  
"What is your situation in the house?"  
  
"All the hostage takers dead, there is one dead body and another female who is alive but has a gun shot wound to the neck, if we don't get her to the hospital fast she will die"  
  
Ed took Kim inside the truck and he got on the CB,  
  
"I need a emergency team now to twelve Henderson lane now, I have a female with a bullet wound to the neck"  
  
He dropped the CB,  
  
"You need to come in with me I want you with me at all times"  
  
Kim nodded and they both walked into the house. Kim saw Kate on the ground with men surrounding her,  
  
"What happened to her"  
  
"Bullet wound to the neck, is she your aunt?"  
  
"No she is my dads friend where is my aunt?"  
  
Ed looked at her and right away Kim knew what had happened she dropped to the floor and began to cry.  
  
Asheed was sitting in his car behind the truck that Jack was in when he picked up his cell phone and dialed Jack's number. Jack picked up the phone,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Listen if you want to see your daughter alive again do what I say"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Just listen, I want you dead right now but I can't always get what I want, but what I want more then you dead is Ryan Chappell dead, I am right behind you but of course I don't have a gun with me so I cant put a bullet in his head right now, so I want you to stop the car and give him to me"  
  
"Look you don't have proof you have my daughter"  
  
Jack hung up his cell phone and dialed Kim's cell phone, and Kim picked it up crying,  
  
"Hello"  
  
Jack heard her crying,  
  
"Kim it's your dad is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah I am with the police, Kate has a bullet wound to the neck and aunties dead"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and punched the dash board as hard as he could,  
  
"Kim I am so sorry, listen have them bring you to CTU ok?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok I love you":  
  
"I love you to"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked down an alley,  
  
"Turn in there, there is a car behind us and he said he had my daughter and he wanted Ryan Chappell for her, but I just called my daughter and she's fine, he wants all of us dead witch is why he isn't killing us he wants us to get out of the truck to shoot us"  
  
Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed the mans number,  
  
"Follow me"  
  
He hung up the phone and opened the back window,  
  
"Get down a guy is following us and were going to have to shoot at him"  
  
Tony and Ryan ducked down and Chase stopped the car. Jack and Chase both pulled out there hand guns and Jack looked at him,  
  
"On the count of three jump out and fire, one, two, three"  
  
Jack and Chase both jumped out of the truck and began to fire at the car. There was gun fire in return and Tony and Ryan jumped out of the back and began to fire at them to. While the firing was going on Mohammed jumped out of the truck without the handcuffs and began to run towards the end of the alley. Tony saw him and began to chase after him. When the gun fire in the car stopped two trucks pulled up with about ten men in each. Jack looked at Chase and Ryan,  
  
"Damn it run"  
  
They all began to run behind Tony and hopped the fence. Tony grabbed Mohammed and looked behind him. He saw Jack, Ryan, and Chase with the men behind him. When they got over the fence they all ran into a abandon building and hid in a room. Jack looked at Mohammed,  
  
"Who just attacked us?"  
  
Mohammed didn't answer and Jack picked him up and threw him against the wall,  
  
"WHO!"  
  
Right as he did that he heard foot steps pounding on the stairs, Jack looked around and saw another room,  
  
"Follow me"  
  
They ran into the room and closed the door. Jack picked up his cell phone and called CTU,  
  
"CTU Milo"  
  
"Milo I need a team of about twenty S.W.A.T. men we are being attacked they are heavily armed"  
  
"Where are you?'  
  
Jack looked out the window and saw no street sign,  
  
"I have no idea what street can u trace the call?"  
  
"How far are you from your pick up spot?"  
  
"About two minutes"  
  
Jack heard typing then Milo said,  
  
"Ok I have narrowed the search it will take two minutes"  
  
Right after Milo said that there was foot steps in the room, Jack pulled out his last hand gun and looked at Tony, Ryan and Chase,  
  
"Do you have guns?"  
  
Chase and Ryan pulled out handguns and Tony had a shotgun he grabbed when Jack got him out of the building,  
  
"Ok when I say go get out there and fire Chase and Tony be extremely careful you don't have a vest"  
  
Jack cracked open the door and yelled,  
  
"Go"  
  
They all burst through the door and began to fire at the people in there sight they ducked behind old furniture and tables as more gun fire ripped through out the room shattering already busted windows and walls. Jack ran over to Chase and ducked behind him Chase looked at him,  
  
"I have weapons in my truck I can go get it and bring more I got some vest in there to"  
  
Jack looked at him,  
  
"Go to the room we just came from I'll cover you,.. .Go now!"  
  
Chase got up and ran into the room, Jack dove from behind the couch they were hiding behind and began to fire, two men went down and Jack dove across the room and landed in the room Chase was in,  
  
"Hurry up"  
  
Chase jumped out the window and ran towards the fence they hopped over and hopped over it, Jack ran back to the wall near the door and jumped out from behind it and began to fire more. He ducked back behind the window while Ryan and Tony were still firing and put his phone to his ear,  
  
"Milo did you get it?"  
  
"Yes the team will be there in three minutes"  
  
Jack hung up his phone and looked out the window. Right when he looked out he saw the truck crash through the fence and pull up next to the building. Jack looked above him and saw the fire ladder, he put his head inside and tugged at it, after a few tugs it came flying down and then stopped right above the ground. Jack climbed down it and grabbed some guns and two vests and looked at Chase,  
  
"Get your vest on and come back up"  
  
Jack climbed up the ladder and ran back into the room and ducked down next to Tony and handed him a vest and a shot gun and hand gun,  
  
"Where is Ryan?"  
  
Tony pointed across from him and he say Chappell,  
  
"Cover me"  
  
Jack got up and run to Chappell and gave him a shot gun and a hand gun, Jack then jumped up and fired his shot gun twice and the gun fire stopped. They looked around and saw dead bodies every where. Chase came running into the room,  
  
"Jack about thirty more are coming they just pulled up in a truck"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
They ran across the hall and into another building and hid in another bed room,  
  
"They will check out that room first it will buy some time for the S.W.A.T. team to get here."  
  
They sat in the room and waited and then there was more gun fire,  
  
"The team is here"  
  
Jack ran out of the room and saw S.W.A.T. firing at the other men and he ran into the room and began to fire with them. After Jack shot a couple of times the gun fire stopped and all the men were dead. As soon as the gun fire stopped Jack remembered about Mohammed and ran into the first room they were in and saw him laying on the floor dead.  
  
"Son of a bitch"  
  
Two S.W.A.T. men and Chase ran into the room,  
  
"What?  
  
"Our lead who mite have been able to tell us where Jonathan Saunders is has been killed"  
  
As soon as Jack said that his cell phone rang,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Hello Jack"  
  
It was the voice who had told them to stop in the first place.  
  
"How are you still alive?"  
  
"Do you think a terrorist leader would be dumb enough to be in a car when a small war like that was going to break out?, especially with the reputation that you have"  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just wanted to let you know that a terrorist threat is in fact very, very real of course you will find that out, this must be hard to hear especially with everything that's going on with the President but don't worry all though I'm sure it doesn't mean much you have my word that my terrorist group will not harm the President, we are going for something much greater, I will be speaking to you soon"  
  
He hung up the phone and Jack punched the wall Chase looked at him,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"A terrorist threat is going to be made with in the next couple of hours and this on top of what's going on with the President is going to cause a lot of mayhem"  
  
Jack looked at one of the S.W.A.T. men,  
  
"You came here by chopper rite?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Take Ryan Chappell and Tony Almeda by Chopped I will ride with Chase in case anything happens"  
  
Jack walked over to the ladder and climbed down it and so did Chase, they both got into the truck and took off..  
  
6:26:04  
  
The President fell asleep as the bullet wound was removed from his stomach, the Doctor sat in the co pilots seat and looked at the pilot and said,  
  
"How much longer will it take?"  
  
"About a half hour"  
  
"Dose secret service know were coming?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He walked over to the President and sat as his side and watched him.  
  
Jack pulled out his cell phone as Chase looked over at him,  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"A friend who works at the White House I need him to match an audio recording with a video to prove Prescott is evolved with what's going on with the President"  
  
After Jack finished talking with Chase a voice on the other end said,  
  
"White House office how can I help you?"  
  
"This is Jack Bauer out of CTU Los Angeles clearance code CC780P I need to speak with a John Ammons now"  
  
"One moment Mr. Bauer"  
  
Jack sat there looking out the window for a minute then he heard a voice pick up,  
  
"Jack, it's John how you been doing?"  
  
"I am doing good and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, how's Kim?"  
  
"She still blames me for Terri's death but she is doing better, listen I need a favor"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"What I am about to tell you dose not come out of your mouth to anyone, we believe that Prescott is involved with the President being kidnapped and every attempt to kill Palmer, we have a audio recording of him but we want to match it up with a video, can you find the video for me, if he was in the White House all day ?"  
  
"Yes he was in the White House, what time did he call you?"  
  
"A couple minutes after five"  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"No at night"  
  
Jack heard typing then John said,  
  
"There was a video at that time but it was deleted"  
  
"Can you get it back?"  
  
"Yeah it will take five minutes"  
  
"Ok call me back"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked out the window and out of no where a blue Ford F150 charged into them and the truck spun around, Jack's door opened and he got thrown out of the truck and hit the side walk hard, Chase's truck spun out to the other side of the road while Jack was on the ground. Two men walked over to Jack and one pointed a gun at his head and asked,  
  
"The recording Jack where is it?"  
  
Jack rubbed his head, looking up at him Jack said nothing and looked down"  
  
"Where the hell is it!?"  
  
He yelled as the other guy kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about"  
  
Jack got kicked again and he looked over at Chase's truck and saw him pointing a gun at the guy who had the gun to Jack's head. Jack kicked the guy who wasn't holding the gun, he fell to the ground and then there was gun fire and the man with the gun fell. Jack grabbed the man he kicked and put his hands behind his back and held him there as Chase ran over,  
  
"Is your truck still running?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Bring it over here"  
  
Jack took out a hand gun and pointed it at the mans head,  
  
"Your coming with us I have some questions to ask you"  
  
The man looked away as Chase pulled up with the tuck he got out with cuffs and Jack cuffed him and threw him into the back of the truck and they headed back towards CTU.  
  
Prescott sat at his desk as Mike Novic came in,  
  
"Mr. President I can't keep this up they are going to get curious as of why I am helping you"  
  
Prescott turned around,  
  
"Did the video get erased?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is the Bauer situation over with?"  
  
"I called Gabe but he didn't answer, knowing Bauer I think he wiped the whole team out"  
  
Prescott shook his head,  
  
"I didn't want it to come to this but I am going to plan C"  
  
Mike looked at him and said,  
  
"You cant as soon as Tracy dose what he is suppose to do he will be caught and he will expose us"  
  
"He is in a sniper position and if he is caught I can handle him, is my body double finished?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good I need to get out of D.C. I am going some where low key maybe Massachusetts I have always wanted to visit there, get my helicopter ready"  
  
Prescott picked up his cell phone and dialed a number when a voice at the other end picked up,  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ron it's Prescott are you ready?"  
  
"I am in position"  
  
"The President, or should I say ex President will be there soon, don't screw this up"  
  
Prescott hung up the phone and looked out the window..  
  
6:34:02  
  
Jack just pulled up into the parking lot of CTU when his cell phone rang, he picked it up and said,  
  
"Bauer"  
  
"Jack I got the tape where should I sent it to?"  
  
"Can you send it to my phone, if you can I can load it onto the computer from the phone"  
  
"Yea sure one second"  
  
Jack grabbed the guy he had prisoner and closed the trucks door as he heard a beeping noise on his phone John got back on and said,  
  
"It's done"  
  
"Thanks John"  
  
"Hey Jack when this is all over, everything with Palmer, give me a call and I will fly down there and come visit you"  
  
Jack opened the door to CTU,  
  
"I will do that, I will be talking to you again soon"  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jack hung up his phone and ran his ID card through the reader and the doors opened, him and Chase walked through the door and into the main office area, Jack turned to Chase and said,  
  
"Bring him to interrogation room one"  
  
Chase took his arm and Jack walked up to a computer and sat down, he looked through the desk for a hook up to plug his phone into the computer but he couldn't find one, he picked up the phone and dialed Tony's office,  
  
"Milo"  
  
Jack looked up into the office and saw the Milo was still there,  
  
"Milo where is Tony?"  
  
'There on there way more gun fire broke out but everyone is fine"  
  
"Do you have any attachments that can go from a computer to a phone?"  
  
"Yes I got one up here"  
  
"Bring it down will you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked up and saw Milo walking down the stairs, he walked over to Jack and said,  
  
"Jack listen I am sorry about what I said before I am just a little edgy today"  
  
Jack looked up at him,  
  
"Don't worry about I snap a lot to"  
  
Milo handed him the attachment and said,  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"My friend sent me over the video of Prescott on my phone and I need to transfer it to the computer"  
  
Jack plugged it in to the bottom of the phone and into the back of the computer, he clicked some files and typed in a password and the video popped up. Jack took the mouse into his hand and clicked another file witch brought up the audio, he combined both of the files together and pressed play. The video showed Prescott picking up the phone and talking and it was all matching the audio. When he heard the gun fire of Jack shooting the man he slammed down the phone then the audio ended and it showed him talking to Mike Novic. The video then ended and Jack picked up his cell phone and dialed John's number,  
  
"White House security this is John"  
  
"John it's Jack, Prescott is the one who is trying to kill Palmer, I need to send you the video and you need to show it to secret service, what is your Email address?"  
  
Jjohn32@WhiteHsecurity.com  
  
"Ok I am sending it now, get some one down there and arrest Prescott and Novic, have some one call me when they have them"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked at Milo,  
  
"Where is Randall?"  
  
Milo looked around,  
  
"He went to the Tech room"  
  
Jack got up and ran to the room as Randall was just walking out,  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"My computer went down I need to operate the back up system, why?"  
  
"I matched the audio with the video Prescott and Novic are being arrested now"  
  
Randall looked at Jack,  
  
"You should have shown me the video first"  
  
"If you want to see it I'll show it to you"  
  
Jack led him to the computer and they sat down at the desk..  
  
6:39:43  
  
Ron one of the secret service men ran down to the security room and watched the video, he picked up his radio and said,  
  
"Where is President Prescott?"  
  
A voice picked up and said,  
  
"He is in his room right now, why?"  
  
"Meet me out in front of the room we just got evidence that Prescott is behind all the hits against Palmer, don't move until I get there"  
  
He put down the radio and looked at John,  
  
"I will call Bauer when we have him"  
  
He then ran up stairs and ran to the door leading into the bed room, he took out his hand gun and kicked the door open and three more men rushed in the room with him, they were all yelling for him to get down and the double got down on the floor and yelled,  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"You are under arrest for attempted murder on the President of the United States"  
  
He looked at him and said,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We have video don't try to talk your way out of it, where is Novic?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Tell me where he is now!"  
  
The double looked up and yelled,  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Prescott looked out of the window of his helicopter as he smiled and looked over at Mike,  
  
"Soon the President will be dead, soon"  
  
Mike looked at him and said,  
  
"What is the point now you won't be able to be President"  
  
"I have my connections I will prove my self guilty when the time comes"  
  
Mike looked at him as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Prescott's head,  
  
"No you won't, after I betrayed the President I felt bad so I went to the FBI knowing about your plans, I wanted the President to trust me again so we planned out the whole thing and now your under arrest"  
  
Prescott looked at him,  
  
"Yes even if I am under arrest Palmer will still die"  
  
Mike looked at him,  
  
"No he won't I know where the sniper is"  
  
Prescott looked at him,  
  
"You are right, I underestimated you Mike"  
  
As he said that one of the men sitting in the Pilot came out and hand cuffed him..  
  
Jack was sitting at his desk when his cell phone rang, Jack picked it up and it was Ron,  
  
"Jack thanks for the video but we have something to tell you, we were kind of using you"  
  
Jack looked confused then said,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mike Novic came to the FBI because he felt bad about going against Palmer, so he and the FBI worked out a deal so they let Mike get proof, once we heard that you were going to have proof that Prescott was involved we decided to let you get it, and we knew all of Prescott's plans through Mike and Prescott made a body double and escaped on a plane, but we have him under arrest now. He had another plan to snipe Palmer when he landed but Mike knows where the location of the sniper is"  
  
"So why didn't you just tell me?, I still would have gotten the video for you  
  
"Mike Novic thought you wouldn't have done any favors for him"  
  
Jack rubbed his face,  
  
"Ok so you know the location of the Sniper you don't have to have the President taken to a different area?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok well I have a man here connected with Prescott in some way I think I have an agent questioning him, call me when the President lands"  
  
"I will"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and looked at Mason,  
  
"They have Prescott and the President will be landing soon"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I am going to Check up on Chase and see if he got anything"  
  
Jack got up and began to walk towards the Interrogation room.  
  
6:44:34  
  
Kim was sitting in a small room in side of the Police Station waiting for some one to come when a tall think black police officer walked into the room,  
  
"Kimberly Bauer?"  
  
Kim nodded her head,  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Looks like you have had a rough couple of days, do you know if there is a motive behind your attackers"  
  
Kim looked at him,  
  
"I think they were trying to kidnap me so my dad would give him self up"  
  
The man looked at her,  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"His name is Jack Bauer, he works for CTU Los Angeles"  
  
The man looked at her surprised,  
  
"Your dad is the man who saved L.A?"  
  
Kim let out a small smile,  
  
"Yeah that's my dad"  
  
"Seeing you had a rough couple of days I will let you go with out questioning you, do you want to go back to CTU, or go to the hospital?"  
  
"I would like to go see how Kate is before I go back to L.A."  
  
"Ok let me get some things and I will take you"  
  
Kim smiled,  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He walked out of the door and Kim sat there in silence.  
  
Mike held Prescott as the helicopter landed and, they both jumped out of the helicopter and began to walk to the holding room in side of the White House. Inside of the White House Ron with the Secret Service hangs up the phone as Mike Novic and the other F.B.I agent walk in. he walked over to them and said,  
  
"I just got off the phone with the S.W.A.T. team there ETA is 5 minutes"  
  
"Ok the Sniper is calling Prescott in about ten minutes, tell the body double it was a false video and let him take the call"  
  
Ron nodded and began to run towards where the body double was being held.  
  
Jack walked out of the interrogation room and up to Randall,  
  
"He is hiding something I told him everything, how we know about Prescott and we know where the sniper is, call Secret Service and tell them to be care full"  
  
Jack began to walk into the interrogation room and Randall yelled,  
  
"Jack"  
  
Jack turned around and looked at him,  
  
"I know you and the President have a good relation ship, I give you permission to use anything you need to get answers out of him"  
  
Jack looked at him and nodded and began to walk back into interrogation room. He walked in and say Chase standing above the man with his fist getting ready to come down and him hit in the face. Jack ran over to him and grabbed his fist,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Jack looked at him and said,  
  
"Is there anything we don't know about?"  
  
He sat there and stared at him with a evil look, Jack raised his hand and punched him in the face as hard as he could, he then hit him again and walked away.  
  
"Chase pick him up"  
  
Chase walked over to him, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to Jack. Jack looked at him then Chase, he punched him in the stomach one last time and lifted up his shirt,  
  
"You see these marks?, I got tortured by a blade with burning acid on them yesterday, and it hurt like a bitch. I know we have the chemicals here so unless you want to end up with the same marks on your stomach that I have on mine, I suggest you talk"  
  
The man looked at Jack and spit on his shirt. Jack looked at him and punched him in the face again.  
  
"Chase tie him to the table and take his shirt off"  
  
Jack walked out of the interrogation room and up to Randall.  
  
6:48:03  
  
Ron un cuffed the body double and apologized to him then let him go. He ran back to Novic who was with Prescott, Mike looked up at him and said,  
  
"Ok he doesn't know that we have Prescott so he will talk to the Sniper in a couple of minutes, we will listen in to see if any of the plans are changed.  
  
Kim got to the hospital and walked up to the front desk,  
  
"Can you tell me Kate Warner's situation?"  
  
The nurse looked at her,  
  
"One second please"  
  
She called the operation room and looked back at Kim,  
  
"If they get the bullet out within fifteen minutes she will live, but if they don't.."  
  
Kim gave her a worried look,  
  
"Is it likely they will get the bullet out?"  
  
She looked at her and shook her head,  
  
"It is not likely"  
  
Kim sat down in the waiting room and put her hands to her face.  
  
The double was sitting in Prescott's office when the phone rang,  
  
"President Prescott"  
  
"It's Tracy I am ready the President is touching down soon"  
  
"Ok, so this is going down as originally planed?"  
  
"Yes, what will happen if I fail?"  
  
"I will deny any knowledge of you and you will be arrested"  
  
The double hung up the phone and looked around.  
  
6:50:00  
  
Jack walked back into the interrogation room with a blade and a small bowl of a steaming hot acid. Jack dipped the blade in the acid and walked up to him,  
  
"You want to talk yet?"  
  
The man looked at him and Jack put the blade near his stomach,  
  
"You can feel the heat can't you, but I wonder how it would feel if I cut you at the same time."  
  
Jack brought the blade to his head and cut into a little and let the acid go into the open wound. The man began to kick and scream and Jack brought the blade out.  
  
"Is there anything else we need to know about?!"  
  
The man looked at him and said nothing again, Chase punched him in the face and Jack brought the blade down to his stomach and let it sit there for a few seconds. He kicked and screamed some more. Jack leaned up against the wall and looked at Chase,  
  
"Go up and ask Randall for the heated fluid"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It is a fluid created by a scientist it was never released because it was too painful, only Government organizations got some for interrogation purposes, you inject it into some ones body and it raises there body temperature and makes there skin burn and sting on the inside. It comes with another fluid that will cool it down, but he we only get it if he answers my questions"  
  
Chase walked out of the room and Jack looked at him,  
  
"This is going to be very painful"  
  
Jack picked up the blade again and dipped it in the acid and brought it to his stomach and pushed it up against it hard, he began go kick and scream again and he broke through the rope and kicked Jack in the face. Jack fell to the ground and grabbed his face, he then got up and punched him in the face and wiped the blood from his nose. He tied his legs down tighter and sat in a chair waiting for Chase. Randall walked in with the virus and put the suit case down and looked at Jack,  
  
"Don't let him die"  
  
"I know"  
  
Jack opened the case and took out the needle and put the virus, in the needle. Randall, and Chase were standing over him holding him down for extra support. Jack put the needle in and injected it into his arm. He looked at Jack and began to shake, his arms and legs started twitching then his skin started turning all red. He looked worried and began to scream as the sharp needle pain began to over whelm his body. He looked at Jack and screamed,  
  
"I will tell you just get it to stop!"  
  
Jack put the antidote into another needle and said,  
  
"Tell me and you will get it"  
  
He began to sweat more and said,  
  
"There is another sniper in a different location, the one you know about is just a decoy, he is not the real one"  
  
Jack injected the needle into his arm and ran out of the room and up to a phone where he called Ron,  
  
"Secret Service, this is Ron"  
  
"This is Jack Bauer don't let the helicopter land, there is another sniper set in place, the one you know about is a decoy"  
  
Ron sighed and said,  
  
"We have to let him get off here, they got the bullet out but he is still bleeding badly, the next hospital is twenty minutes away he will be dead by then"  
  
Jack punched a wall hard and said,  
  
"Make sure secret service is covering him as well as they can, and make half of the S.W.A.T. team search for the real sniper"  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No, I will try to get that, just make sure you cover him good"  
  
Jack hung up the phone and ran back down to the interrogation room.  
  
The S.W.A.T team jumped out of the helicopter and began to move to where the decoy sniper was located. As they were running they heard a voice on there head set,  
  
"I want half of the team to search around the whole surroundings, the sniper you are looking for is just a decoy but I want him found just in case"  
  
Six of the men split up while the other six moved towards the decoy sniper.  
  
The helicopter hit the ground as about twenty Secret Service men ran over to the plane and huddled around the President. The real sniper was watching this happen through his scope, he picked up his radio and said,  
  
"Troy it's Tracy, can you get a couple shots off before they find you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I need you to take out some Secret Service men there are to many around the President I can't get a clear shot from here"  
  
Troy loaded his gun and said,  
  
"You got it"  
  
He equipped the night vision on his scope as the sun began to set. He set the gun on the ground and looked through the scope and fired at one of the men hitting him in the head. Another shot went off from Tracy's gun then Ron fired again. Three men were down and the remaining men surrounded the President. Two more shots went off and then the S.W.A.T. team spotted Troy. He got one more shot of before firing broke out and bullets tore through Troy's body. He was twitching one of them grabbed him,  
  
"Where is the other sniper?!!!"  
  
Troy just looked at him with blank eyes and his head rolled off to the side. The S.W.A.T. man picked up his radio and said,  
  
"Get him into the building fast we have no idea where the other sniper is"  
  
Right after he said that another shot went off.  
  
6:54:04  
  
Jack was standing over the man who he had tortured,  
  
"If you don't tell me where the sniper is located I will inject it into you again!"  
  
The man was crying and he said,  
  
"I don't know, please not again please!"  
  
Chase pulled Jack off to the side and said,  
  
"Maybe he really doesn't know"  
  
Jack looked at him and said,  
  
"Bring him to the medical room I am done with him"  
  
Jack sat down in the chair and rubbed his face closed his eyes waiting for the phone call.  
  
Kim was sitting in the chair as the nurse cameo out to her and said,  
  
"Kim they got done with the operation faster then expected, she is going to live it is going to take a couple of hours for her to wake up though"  
  
Kim looked at the officer and said,  
  
"Can you take me back to CTU now?, I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I will get back up here in a couple of hours"  
  
The officer looked at her and said,  
  
"I can stay with you at CTU if you want and bring you back up here later"  
  
Kim smiled at him and said,  
  
"Yeah that would be good"  
  
"Ok let's go"  
  
The both walked into the hospital and got into the police car.  
  
Jack was sitting in the room when Randal came running in,  
  
"Jack didn't that guy who died a couple of days ago have the audio chip that you were looking for in side of his chest?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I think the man you just interrogated is involved with him because he has some kind of chip in his ankle"  
  
Jack ran into the medical room and looked at the ex rays and looked at the doctor,  
  
"Give him morphine now"  
  
Jack grabbed a scalpel and began to cut into his ankle. He began to scream and kick as Chase and Randall held his legs down. After Jack cut as far as he could he dug hand into his ankle and pulled out the disk. He wiped it off with a cloth and ran down to a computer and put it in a digital chip drive and it began to down load it onto the computer. After a few seconds a video popped up and it showed the sniper setting up in a old abandon part of the old air port labeled "Wing C"  
  
Jack picked up his cell phone and called Ron,  
  
"This is Bauer the real sniper is in Wing C of the old abandon air port"  
  
"Jack we already got the sniper but he got one last shot off"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He got the President in the head, Jack.. President Palmer is dead"  
  
6:59:58  
6:59:59  
7:00:00 


	7. Authors Notes

Authors Note  
  
First of all I would like to apologize for how long it has been since I updated I will tell you why it has taken so long. I went on vacation the week before Christmas, I went to Florida. I brought a floppy disk with the current chapter I'm working on. But when I got to Florida I found out I forgot to bring it with me ( I left it on the table) so I was in Florida for three weeks. Now when I got back we went and looked at a house in a different town. So now we are in the middle of moving and I am trying to get some work done on the chapter but it doesn't seem to be happening so I will start working on it once I'm finished moving. It should be in about two weeks. Now I am going to ask some questions you can email the answers to me at Volcom78938@aol.com or you can but them in a review. So here are the questions.  
  
What do you think I should work on to make the story better?  
  
Is there to many or to little plot twists?  
  
Is there any character you would like to see in there?  
  
Is the story realistic ( I know I move the time fast some times but I want to get on with the action =) )   
  
That's basically all I can think of for now. If you have additional comment email them to me or in review. Thanks I hope you had a good Holiday.  
  
Alex 


End file.
